Tabú
by Dark-Serenety
Summary: tabú es una conducta prohibida por una sociedad, para Brian O'Conner eso no importaba mientras fuera feliz con Mia, Hobbs comienza a moverse para encontrar a Dominic usando una importante pieza en el juego que hara lo que sea para salvar su apellido.
1. Vergüenza

Tabú es una historia que ha salido después de apreciar la ultima entrega de Fast and the Furious, por lo tanto sus personajes no me pertenecen mas que algunos OC que saldran en la misma

* * *

><p><strong>Vergüenza <strong>

_**Tokio, Japón 12:00 hrs.**_

No dejaba de teclear la con rapidez mientras esperaba terminar aquellos informes, bostezaba cada que podía y se estiraba un poco en su propio asiento, sus largas uñas hacían un sonido cómico contra las teclas de la computadora frente a ella, recargo un poco su cabeza y miro aquel folder a su lado torció la boca y miro la pantalla de nuevo.

_-Deberías descansar un poco ya casi regresaras a tu casa….- _susurraron tras de ella

_-Quiero dejar todo en claro en este lugar antes de irme….-_

_-¿Para que? ¿Para darle una buena cara a tu padre? OH vamos…. ¿No estas orgullosa? Te han llamado para ser parte de un gran equipo DSS quien lo diría…. ¡Haley O'Conner llamada para ese maravilloso trabajo! Es un honor después de que el pasado O'Conner manchara el apellido- _sonrío mientras la chica se giraba y lo miraba con odio

_-¿Quieres largarte de mi vista?-_

_-¿Te molesta que te lo diga?-_

_-¡Vete!- _

Se levanto de su asiento y cerro la portátil frente a ella, guardo todo y tomo su maletín golpeando con su hombro al que estaba frente a ella, era molesto, lo sabia era aun mas molesto lo que pasaba por su mente, odiaba su apellido desde aquel momento en donde _Brian O'Conner _se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de _mancharlo_, ella lo quería….lo había querido mucho tiempo, no creía y había estado ciega hasta hace meses atrás donde había escuchado toda la historia….llego a su coche y se quedo mirando su reflejo golpeo con fuerza el cofre y cubrió su rostro con furia ¿Con que cara iba a ver a su familia? ¿Con que cara le iba a decir todo eso a su padre y a su madre? Quiso gritar pero no lo hizo….como nunca se quedo callada

**Washintong D.C **

En un departamento de la ciudad una pareja se sentaba a comer acompañados de su reciente visita el silencio reinaba en el hogar mientras suspiraban y el sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que les acompañaba, la mujer miro a la persona frente a ella y le sonrío con ternura, sus ojos demostraban como si quisiera saber algo pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada, cerro sus ojos y siguió comiendo por un momento pero la curiosidad fue aun mas grande y dejo los cubiertos para poder tomar su servilleta y hablar.

-Haley….hija….- la mencionada levanto la mirada con cuidado temiendo a lo que su madre le preguntara en esos momentos

-¿Si?-

-Sabes…. ¿Algo de tu hermano? ¿Sabes algo de Brian?- Haley miro a su madre y abrió su boca pero no salio nada de la misma, los cubiertos de su padre habían caído al plato y miro a su mujer con molestia, tomo su servilleta y limpio sus labios

-Querida ya te he dicho que no menciones ese nombre en este lugar….-

-Pero….tenemos que saber algo al menos de el….Haley debe saber algo de nuestro hijo-

-¡No tengo hijo!- grito con molestia mientras Haley y su madre cerraban sus ojos por el grito -¡Ese hijo para mi esta muerto desde el día en que mancho el apellido de esta familia! ¡Desde que decidió dejar de ser policía para ayudar a un criminal y escapar con el! ¡El esta muerto solo tengo una hija!-

-¡Quieras o no el esta afuera! ¡Sufriendo!-

-Eso fue por que el lo decidió así….- susurro mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa dejando a su mujer llorando

-¿Por qué lo hizo Haley?-

-Madre….yo no se nada de el….como dijo mi padre….fue su decisión irse y ayudar a ese hombre…-

-¿Tu también?-

-¿Podría decirle algo?-

-Adelante….-

-Me promovieron por eso estoy en America….me han asignado a un lugar mas alto…- su madre sonrío ante eso tomando la mano y felicitando a su hija por aquello pero ella alejo su mano –Iré tras Brian madre….-

-¿Qué?-

-La DSS me asigno y seguro irán tras Brian y sus compañeros no podré negarme….-

-Haley…-

-Lo siento tanto….- se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a ella besando su mejilla –Tu comida sigue siendo tan deliciosa mamá….- con eso que le dijo salio de la casa sin decirle un adiós, dejando a esa pobre mujer llorando amargamente por el trágico destino que había en su familia.

-Hobbs…ya llego quien pediste…. ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?- el mencionado le miro levantando la ceja interrogante –OK….-

-Se lo que hago esa mujer nos puede llevar al mismo Dominic Toretto…-

-¿Su centro es Dominic Toretto?-

-Haley O'Conner….-

-La misma que viste y calza…. ¿Para que me necesita a mi? ¿Para poder encontrar a mi hermano y así poder encontrar a Toretto?-

-Tiene la idea…-

-Entonces no estaba tan mal-

-No lo estaba….pero para poder llegar a su Toretto tendremos que pasar por todo su grupo….robaron mucho dinero-

-Se han ido a países donde no existe la extradición ¿Se da cuenta que será aun mas difícil?-

-Lo se…por eso usted nos ayudara mas….-

-¿En que? ¿Traerlos a EU? No será fácil….-

-¿Quién dijo que los traeremos aquí? Nosotros iremos hacia ellos de ser necesario les di 24 hrs de adelanto…..y eso se ha convertido en meses por que se han sabido esconder….su hermano ha sido la vergüenza de la familia O'Conner todo el mundo habla de eso en este lugar….-

-¿Y eso es una razón aun mas grande para reclutarme?-

-Claro….como se lo dije anteriormente a una antigua cadete….esta motivada….-

Haley miro a Hobbs seriamente mientras recordaba aquellos momentos de vergüenza, a su madre llorando y a su padre hecho una furia, tal vez el nunca había estado con ellos en su momento….pero no quería mas desgracias para esas dos personas….se levanto de su lugar y estrecho la mano con Hobbs

-Bienvenida….-

-_Prepárate Brian te are pagar cada y una de las vergüenzas a nuestra familia….-_

* * *

><p>Eso es todo en el primer capitulo, algunas cosas han sido cambiadas para el mejor entendimiento de la historia, pero la misma contendra muchos spoilers a lo largo de ella si no se ha visto la ultima pelicula, Gracias por leer ^^<em><br>_


	2. Café

Poco a poco las cosas cambian para Haley y su mente se llega a nublar sobre lo que hara en un futuro cuando encuentre a su hermano, los personajes no me pertenecen, las cosas de las pelis algunos datos se cambiaran para mejor entendimiento de la misma historia ¡Que sea de su agrado!

* * *

><p>Tabú<p>

**Café**

Haley O'Conner una joven chica de 24 años, con el espíritu cargado por una gran furia contenida, de cabello rubio y enigmáticos ojos azules, quien la viera todo el mundo susurraba tras de ella en aquella oficina, su parecido con aquel hombre al que llamaban _traidor_ aquel que falto al código y ayudo a un fugitivo, aquel que era su _hermano_ se maldijo todas las veces que escuchaba que hablaban tras de ella, maldijo a Brian las misma veces o mas, y entro a la oficina de Hobbs.

-Veo que ya llego-

-Sabe….si quiere que trabaje aquí dígale a sus animalejos que tiene como trabajadores que dejen de susurrar a mi espalda, los escucho muy bien-

-Debería estar acostumbrada- decía mientras miraba uno de sus papeles –Es una agente debería aguantar mas que eso-

-He aguantado la vergüenza de este apellido desde que ese estupido decido hacer lo que hizo-

-Entonces….- levando la mirada y la observo –No se queje…aquí tiene comience a trabajar solo sabemos de dos de los del equipo de Toretto que se han quedado en America….-

Haley tomo los papeles y miro al hombre frente de ella, un rudo policía que había dejado escapar a dos de los criminales mas buscados ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué espera?-

-Ya voy señor….-

Se sentó en su escritorio y movió todo lo que tenia antes, abrió los papeles que le había dado Hobbs y los miro, frente a ella estaba una foto de un viejo conocido que sonreía como si no tuviera ningún problema sobre sus hombros, le miro fijamente, tomo su cabeza y la masajeo ¿Qué había en su vida para merecer aquello?

-Roman Pearce- susurro levantando esa foto y mirándole –Quien diría que después de tantos años se volvería lo que es ahora un delincuente...- reviso las hojas un momento mas mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su boca

-¿Algo bueno de toda tu vida?- preguntaron tras de aquellos papeles, los bajo y encontró a la mujer que le había dado aquel lugar donde estaba ahora sentada -¿Café?- le extendió una taza de aquel humeante liquido que no se negó en aceptar, Mónica Fuentes se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa y tomo de su propia taza -¿Qué era lo que te tenia con esa sonrisa?- Haley le mostró la foto –Oh….ese hombre-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Brian lo hizo trabajar con nosotros en un pasado para ir tras Verone hace un tiempo-

-¿Roman trabajando para la policía?-

-Bueno tenia un buen cambio por eso, le quitaban los cargos por los que se le culpaban-

-¿Lo hizo?-

-Claro que lo hizo….lo que ocurrió después fue que nos enteramos que Roman y….Brian se llevaron algo del dinero y luego escaparon, bueno tu hermano dejo escapar de nuevo a Dominc Toretto…-

-Eso ya no es nada por lo cual deba sorprenderme….- susurro mirando su taza de café -¿Por qué manchar el apellido de esa manera? Después el FBI lo recluto no entiendo nada….-

-Yo lo llamaria….sacrificio de amor….-

-Yo lo llamaria gran idiotes- Mónica comenzó a reír por eso y tomo otro poco de su café -¿Por qué te ries?-

-Es que si hubieras estado aquí creo que al menos comprenderías un poco mas a tu hermano….tal vez si te duele todo lo que ha hecho pero creo que todo tiene un por que….lo digo por que lo conocí-

-Tomamos caminos distintos….de eso te lo puedo asegurar-

-Lo se… ¿Por qué?-

-Cada uno quería una aceptación de nuestro padre….yo me centre en crímenes algo….mas extranjeros y logre irme lejos de casa el se quedo y paso eso….me pregunto si me hubiera quedado si seguiría los mismos pasos o el no lo hubiera hecho-

-El hubiera no existe…. ¿Qué te encontraste en Japón?-

-Lo mismo que en EU….es lo mismo pero de diferentes caras aunque no puedes tocar mucho si los yakuza están de por medio…preferia no meterme en esos asuntos de preferencia y tampoco mis jefes, el tunning esta igual de fuerte que aquí….pero los coches de la policía no son tan buenos para darles seguimiento si se pasan de nuestros limites no los seguían dejaban que se escaparan….-

-Vaya que si son diferentes….por eso aceptaste venir-

-No solo por eso….prefiero darle una cara y un orgullo pequeño a mi padre y al apellido….-

-De alguna manera ayudas a tu hermano borrando su error-

-¡Claro que no Mónica!-

-Eso lo dices tu….pero tus acciones a como las veo yo son así….Hobbs hizo bien en reclutarte….tal vez tu puedas hacer que Brian abra los ojos y regrese a recibir su justicia…si el se entrega no será tan fuerte el castigo….eso esperaría yo-

Haley la miro tomar su taza de nuevo ¿Ella ayudando inconcientemente a su hermano? No….no podía ser así ella no podía ayudar a Brian ¡No podía ayudar a ese traidor! ¡No! ¡Simplemente no podía darle una decepción mas a su padre! ¡JAMAS!

-No creo que sea tan fácil que el abra los ojos ante nuestra justicia y la verdad, por lo que se esta con la hermana de Dominic Toretto, llegar a el será mas difícil, si todo lo que hizo….fue por cuenta propia nos será un poco mas difícil-

-Eso si es verdad….pero eres una O'Conner confío en que puedas hacer lo que muchos no han podido sin necesidad de caer ante los encantos de ese bajo mundo que….quiera o no admitirlo….es algo fascinante-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Trabaje incubierta un tiempo…. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde debe estar Brian?-

-No pero creo que se quien me la pueda dar…-

-¿Si?-

Haley sonrío con travesura mostrando de nuevo aquella foto de Roman, Mónica sonrío negando terminando su café, sin duda esa chica era una O'Conner de todas las maneras en que se la presentaran, no solo en físico si no también en la forma de pensar, que mejor manera de saber algo de aquel buscado que por medio de su mejor amigo….ella sin dudarlo podría sacarle la información mejor que todos.


	3. Búsqueda

Tabú

**Búsqueda**

Manejando su coche por las calles de esa concurrida ciudad miraba los alrededores, ¿Qué había pensado al buscar a ese hombre? Tal vez soluciones rápidas a sus problemas, tal vez pensó que al intentar contactarlo podría llegar a su meta y poder hacer todo lo que había siempre desea…..vengarse de su propia sangre

Estaciono su Chevrolet Camaro de color negro frente a un edificio elegante y bajo del mismo mirando el lugar, si en un pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría buscando a esa persona en ese lugar le habría mandado muy al demonio, le sonrío al portero que le abría la puerta y le indicaba el piso del departamento que buscaba, miro el lugar nuevamente y se giro al entrar al elevador, lo ultimo que vio fue como un joven se perdía tras aquellas puertas recién cerradas.

Cuando se abrieron de nuevo el sonido de sus tacones era lo único que se escuchaba mientras su mirada estaba fija en aquel numero, toco con delicadeza la puerta y espero que abrieran, se giro dando la espalda mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose, cuando abrieron la puerta tras de ella una sonrisa se alojo en sus labios y se giro.

-¿Qué trajo a mi puerta a esta bella dama?-

-Visitarte….-

-¿Acaso nos hemos conocido de algún lado?-

-Claro que si hace mucho tiempo….-

-¿Tan buena impresión deje en ti querida?-

-Mas que eso….-

-Demonios….- Roman Pearce era conocido por aquella forma de ser, sonrío para sus adentros al ver como entraba a su departamento aquella chica rubia de ojos azules, algo dentro de el le gritaba que tuviera cuidado pero simplemente la ignoro.

-¿Una copa?-

-No tomo Roman….-

-¿Me dirás de donde te conozco?-

-Claro que si….- se giro cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba a ese hombre fijamente –Te conozco desde que mi hermano te conoce….-

Roman dejo de sonreír ante aquella rubia que lentamente le había matado con su cuerpo escondido entre aquella ropa, agito su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras…. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Perdón?-

-Haley O'Conner para servirte….-

-¿Haley? ¿La Haley que yo conozco?-

-Así es….- sonrío de nuevo al sentir como aquel hombre la abrazaba diciendo que había cambiado demasiado, la dejo frente de el y tomo su cabello, susurrando cosas de los años y como le habían favorecido ella solo negó con su cabeza y se sentó con el en un sillón.

-Demasiado para ser verdad…. ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?-

-Solo quería visitarte….-

-Mentirosa- sonrío mientras tomaba de su cerveza ella solo negó con su cabeza y le miro -¿Qué paso Haley?-

-Mamá esta preocupada por Brian… ¿Sabes algo de el?- en esos instantes vio como aquel chico bajaba la cerveza y juntaba sus manos pensativa, era una táctica que tenia….si no era su madre tendría que usar al menos otra…

-¿Tu madre?-

-Así es….sabes que nuestro padre no tiene hijo…para el Brian esta muerto pero al menos quiero saber como esta por mamá…-

-El esta muy bien Haley créeme, mas feliz que nunca-

-¿Sabes donde?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir-

-¿Ni por mi madre?-

-Deja hablo con el primero y si decide que pueda darte noticias con mucho gusto te diré donde anda el bastardo de tu hermano-

-Muchas gracias Roman- Haley sonrío abrazando aquel hombre moreno mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo mas que ilusión

_-El primer paso estaba dado, Brian O'Conner jure que te encontraría y te haría pagar nuestra vergüenza-_

La tarde se fue entre platicas de un trabajo aburrido en oficina y lo que había sido una vida llena de robos, entre risas y alguna que otra cerveza, Roman había invitado a cenar a la chica, pero ella se había negado diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, que lo vería otro día si el gustaba, cosa que el mencionado no rechazo, ambos se despidieron con un hasta pronto y se Haley se retiro.

Mónica miraba fijamente a Haley que estaba con una sonrisa, ella solo negó divertida ante aquello, la mujer frente a ella sin duda lograría sus cometidos, le había contado todo aquel día con Roman y aun la policía no daba crédito a lo que había logrado la hermana de aquel fugitivo, le sonrío de nuevo y tubo que admitir que las cosas tomaban un curso muy a favor de la joven.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando sepas donde esta tu Brian?-

-Una visita, seguro esta en un país donde no hay extradición, no me importa mucho por el momento, si logro hacer que regrese a ver a mi madre creo que con eso es suficiente para agarrarlo-

-¿Crees que vendrá?-

-No lo veo fácil aun….pero no imposible….Roman lograra que Brian hable, el piensa que realmente mamá me mando a buscarlo….-

-¿Y si el se entera que tu trabajas para Hobbs?-

-No lo va a hacer….Roman sabe que trabajo para la oficina….solo una pequeña oficina de policía por que Tokio me parecía aburrida….-

-Espero que tu plan no se gire en tu contra-

-Claro que no Mónica-

El celular de Haley comenzó a sonar, la mencionada vio el numero y se lo mostró a Mónica que le miraba fijamente, contesto encontrando la voz de aquel hombre que la saludaba con animo, ella le regreso el saludo de la misma manera, pero algo la hizo sonreír mas.

-Haley…-

-¿Qué ocurre Roman?-

-Brian quiere verte…..¿Conoces Bali?...- Haley O'Conner conocía el sentido de sonreír por algo que le traía mas que felicidad…en esos instantes el saber donde se encontraba aquel hombre era mas que perfecto…era le inicio de una cruel venganza.


	4. Viaje

Tabú

**Viaje**

Su pasaporte y maletas estaban listos a su lado, frente a ella estaba su madre que le miraba con ojos suplicantes, ella beso su frente y le sonrío tratando de tranquilizarla, su padre le miraba con ojos fríos y severos, de el solo se pudo despedir con un beso en la mejilla y alejarse, tomo su maleta y camino hacia la puerta de abordaje ¿Hacia lo correcto? Se detuvo antes de entrar y giro su cuerpo hacia sus padres, su madre que aun con la mirada le suplicaba que parara y su padre que no tenia alguna expresión en el rostro.

_Roman estaba sentado nuevamente frente a Haley en ese restaurante tan elegante, había decidido aceptar la salida con ese viejo amigo, tenia que hacerlo de alguna manera, el agradecer un poco la localización de su hermano, algo que casi nadie había logrado._

Miraba las nubes pasar su destino era largo pero no le importo aquello, tan solo comenzar aquellas misiones que le habían encargado, coloco sus audífonos y la música la hizo cerrar sus ojos.

_Hobbs la miraba fijamente, había sido mas rápida de lo que el pudo haber imaginado en su momento, la mujer frente a el aclamaba la venganza de su apellido lo mas rápido que su mente le permitiera al actuar, sonrío con satisfacción al saber que había elegido bien a su gente, no había duda para el Dominic Toretto seria atrapado con aquella mujer en el juego._

_-¿Dónde están?-_

_-Le diré tan pronto lo sepa….solo me dijo que Brian vive en Bali-_

_-Entonces Toretto debe estar cerca-_

_-Debe ser así señor en cuanto tenga la información será el primero en saber-_

_-Eso espero….de ser así mucha suerte-_

_-Gracias- _

Abrió sus ojos cuando el avión había aterrizado completamente en aquel país, presento sus papeles y tomo su equipaje, se instalo en un caro hotel y salio a la playa sin pensarlo, miro a la gente de aquel lugar fijamente ¿cómo un lugar tan paradisiaco podía ser un perfecto lugar para guardar a los mas buscados? Camino por la playa sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies, una sensación que le dejaba un buen gusto, pero recordó el por que estaba ahí y regreso a su hotel.

_-Hable con tu hermano…-_

_-¿Qué te dijo?-_

_-Que podrías ir a verlo… con la condición que no le digas a su padre donde esta-_

_-El nunca lo sabrá…para el Brian ha muerto…-_

_-Lo imagine…bueno tu hermano vive en Bali el te contactara en este hotel, cuando sea el momento se podrán ver-_

_-Gracias Roman…- _

_-De nada preciosa me debes una- _

Abrió sus ojos y vio el techo de la habitación, parpadeo lentamente y se levanto al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, miro la hora y supo que había dormido todo un día, bostezo lentamente y tomo el aparato entre sus manos respondiendo aun algo dormida, escucho una risa y eso la alerto.

-¿Quién habla?-

-¿Tan pronto te olvidas de mi risa y voz?- Haley abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea -¿Estas cansada aun?-

-No…-

-El viaje fue largo ¿Dormiste algo ya?-

-Si….-

-Oye no me respondas solamente así-

-Lo siento….- ¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué le respondía aun de esa manera? Como si el fuera aun su hermano mayor y le respetara….no Haley movió la cabeza escuchando como Brian le pedía que esperara un momento, el teléfono fue dejado de lado mientras ella escuchaba unas risas a lo lejos, como una voz de una mujer le decía que se encontraba bien que se preparara, sin duda alguna esa chica debía ser _Mia Toretto._

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, el teléfono de nuevo fue tomado por Brian y ella lo escucho decir una simple lo siento, se levanto de la cama mientras el le decía algunos lugares para visitar de la ciudad, realmente a ella no le importaba aquello pero era necesario si quería ganar la confianza de aquel hombre con el que hablaba, miro por su ventana y finalizaron la llamada cuando ella le dio su numero telefónico, aun con algo de molestia tiro el teléfono a la cama y se dispuso a cambiar aquello, debería hacer lo necesario para que Brian fuera el afectado, pero se detuvo al pensar un poco sobre el que hacer cuando lo volviera a ver.

No le importo mas y camino por todos los lugares que aquel chico le había mencionado, comprando algunas cosas que le parecían bonitas ante sus ojos, aun con su mente intentando estar ocupada no pudo olvidar la conversación de aquella mañana, suspiro y salio del centro comercial que visitaba en esos instantes, camino para tomar un taxi pero alguien frente a ella recargado en un Nissan GT-R plata estaba ese hombre con una sonrisa, levanto sus lentes y se acerco a ella, su corazón le traiciono al regalarle una sonrisa al sentir como le abrazaba, al escuchar su risa en su oído y decirle que estaba alegre por verla nuevamente.

-¡Haley! El tiempo es amigo de todos…el tuyo sin duda el mejor ya no eres la niña que deje atrás-

-Brian…-

-¿Qué nada que decirme?-

-Brian….-

-¡Vamos tengo muchas cosas que contarte y también tu a mi!- Brian O'Conner tomo las bolsas de su hermana y las subió al coche, no espero dos veces y ella ya estaba a su lado mientras el manejaba –Me sorprendí cuando Roman llamo y te menciono…pensé que estarías en Tokio-

-Estaba…-

-Oh… ¿Y que hacías ahí?-

-Papeleo en la oficina de policía…-

-¿Policía?-

-Si así es…me dejaste cuando cada quien tomo un rumbo diferente-

-Así es….- Brian le sonrío de nuevo y ella miro el camino, se acercaban a una casa, cuando se estaciono ella no sabia si bajar del coche pero al ver como una mujer se acercaba a ellos la reconoció por las fotos, era la hermana de Toretto, la mujer por la que su hermano se había convertido en lo que era. –Haley….te presento a Mia … Mía ella es mi hermana Haley O'Conner la menor y el orgullo de la familia-

-Mucho gusto Haley que bueno que te animaste a ver a tu hermano por fin….- la chica tomo su mano y ella solo pudo reaccionar de una manera ante esas acciones, con una sonrisa que no le podía llenar de tranquilidad, los vio juntos, besarse y algo llamo su atención en esa pareja ¿Qué había hecho mal para comenzar a frustrar sus planes de esa manera? Los miro de nuevo y ese espacio que los separaba de sus cuerpos, sus cuerpo se tenso al verlo de nuevo.

La chica Toretto esperaba un hijo de su hermano…


	5. Amigos

Tabú

**Amigos**

La tarde había pasado entre los comentarios de Brian sobre la vida que había sido de una antigua familia, el como hermano mayor había hecho las bromas a su hermana, como la había protegido cuando había llorado, cuando su primer novio la había dejado el como había amenazado al chico, el como había recordado a esa niña que siempre había jurado proteger y que ahora era todo lo contrario.

-Entonces tu eres su pequeña…-

-Ya no soy tan pequeña la ultima vez que lo pude ver, fue cuando tenia 15 años, el ingrato me dejo sola…- Haley sonreía hacia Mia que tomaba de su vaso de agua. –Intente buscarlo pero el se negaba a dar paradero-

-Estaba muy ocupado- sonrío Brian desde la cocina mirando por aquella barra a las dos mujeres que sentadas en aquella pequeña sala le miraban con algo de diversión. –Era eso o tener que hacer todo mi trabajo contigo a mi lado-

-Por eso mejor me fui a Tokio ahí me volví independiente- _y la burla de todos _fue lo que paso por su mente cuando miro el vaso fijamente, Brian la vio y siguió cocinando un poco de aquello que se le comenzaba a quemar en la estufa, Mia tomo la mano de Haley sacandola de su trance y le sonrío, ella se disculpo por su falta de atención y la chica Toretto solo le regalo otra sonrisa mas sincera que la anterior.

-No te preocupes… ¿Quieres hablar con el a solas?- la vio negar y tomo su abultado vientre -¿Por qué no? Tienen años sin verse es necesario-

-Por que lo que le diré será muy doloroso….-

-Entonces….deja que pase esta tarde….Brian esta muy feliz de volver a tenerte aunque sea un poco en su vida, no sabes lo emocionado que estaba al saber que vendrías…mas que nada al saber que Roman te había encontrado-

-Yo le pedí a Roman que me dijera donde estaba mi hermano….pero…-

-No hay pero que valga…deja que esta tarde pase, el te quiere presentar a todos sus amigos…- Haley alerto sus sentidos cuando dijo eso ¿Amigos? Acaso eso significaba conocer a Dominic Toretto…si era así a Hobbs le fascinaría la idea de saber donde estaba aquel prófugo de la justicia, su corazón de hermana le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su mente llena de vergüenza y venganza solo la hizo sonreír de aquella manera falsa y acepto la propuesta de aquella mujer.

Conforme pasaban los minutos Haley y Mia se acercaron a Brian para ayudarle en lo que estaba haciendo, prepararon la mesa para todos los que llegarían y colocaron cada cosa en su lugar, risas inundaron la entrada, Haley se congelo de momento no quería llegar a ese extremo, nunca lo había planeado, ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando le preguntaran de que trabajaba? ¿Su hermano la apoyaría? Vio caminar con rapidez a Mia hacia la puerta cuando abrió varias personas ingresaron, los reconocía por las fotos que Hobbs le había dado en su momento…eran ellos….todos los prófugos de la justicia estaban frente a sus ojos.

_Tego Leo y Rico Santos _abrazaron a la mujer de Brian mientras le daban un regalo envuelto en papel brillante, dejando bebidas en la mesa y observando a la chica que estaba parada en una esquina de aquel lugar, se giraron y saludaron a Brian como si nada les importara

_Tej Parker _ que saludo a todos igual que los anteriores causando alguna risa en Mia mientras que Brian le sonreía y le daba las gracias por venir, mientras que tras de el entraba una mujer que Haley reconoció como _Gisele Yashar _que tomaba de la mano a un hombre que no tardo en saber que era _Han Lue(*)_

_Roman _hizo su aparición al final saludando a todos con su característica forma de ser, besando las mejillas de Mia y un saludo a todos los demás, su mirada paro en Haley que sostenía un vaso entre sus manos, todos la habían visto pero no prestaron tomarle importancia hasta que aquel hombre fue hacia ella y la abrazo

-¡Haley querida si llegaste!- exclamo con diversión mientras ella le sonreía un poco, todos miraron aquella reacción y el como Brian tomaba de los brazos a la chica.

-¿Una conquista nueva Roman?- sonrío Tej mientras los demás negaban con una sonrisa

_-Pero si esta chica parece una extranjera americana- _

_-Seguro que es una pobre que cayo en las redes de Roman-_

-Saben su español es muy feo- todos volvieron a reír ante eso, para ellos parecía ser normal pero para Haley aun no lo era, no era aquello nada de lo que había planeado pero aun así ¿Dónde estaba Dominic Toretto?

-Haley- susurro Brian mientras la mirada -¿Estas bien?-

-No me acostumbro …-

-Pronto lo vas a hacer…así se comportan normalmente no es nada para preocuparse….ahora solo es el momento de que te sientas en casa y los puedas conocer- Brian miro a todos y puso a Haley frente a el, las miradas no dejaban de ver a cada uno de los dos rubios que estaban en el centro de todos, Mia sonrío con ternura al ver aquello, sin duda su amado estaba mas que feliz por aquella reunión

-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Ella es mi hermana menor Haley O'Conner!- dijo con emoción mientras le presentaba a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo, la chica no sabia que hacer o como reaccionar ¿Qué debía decir?.

Las horas pasaron y la comida fue amena, los sentidos de Haley estaban mas alerta que de costumbre hasta que Gisele le miro sonriendo y ella solo le regreso el gesto

-¿A que te dedicas?- soltó sin esperarlo, Brian miro a su hermana y le sonrío ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podía decir que trabajaba en la policía?

-Trabajo en una oficina….-

-¿En una oficina haciendo que? ¿Secretaria?-

-No..justo trabajo en la policía de Tokio- todos callaron al verla –Solo me dedicaba a los informes mas no a otra cosa….hace poco me promovieron a Estados Unidos…lo hice por mi familia-

-¿Sentaste con nosotros a una policía?- Tej soltó de manera fría a Brian –Bien ahora que falta…. ¿Qué nos digas que Hobbs es tu padrino?-

-Solo arreglaba los informes….pero si les molesta mi presencia me retiro- soltó Haley de manera fría mientras que Brian y Mia le pedían que se quedara en la casa

-Ya pasamos por esto una vez ella no nos ha hecho nada y solo vino a ver a Brian…-

-La justicia no castiga en Bali…no su justicia ni la mía….así que ni se preocupen, los amigos de mi hermano…son mis amigos- sonrío de manera inocente mientras que todos le miraban fijamente aun sin poder creer y querer confiar en la chica que estaba frente a ellos, miraron a Brian pero si el chico podía creer ciegamente en su hermana ¿Por qué ellos no? Ya habían pasado por eso y el nunca los había traicionado al pareces los O'Conner era una familia que se terminaba enamorando de todos los extraños mundos que ellos les presentaban…lo intentarían con aquella joven intentarían ser amigos de Haley O'Conner

* * *

><p>Con el apellido de Han hay aun muchas dudas realmente, como fan de la saga yo tenia muy bien entendido que era Han Lue pero en una lista de personajes que tiene Wikipedia han colocado que es Han Seoul-Oh, yo decidi dejarlo en Han Lue, por que me gusta como suena y es con el que lo conoci.<p>

Sobre los review... xD bueno ya que ando acostumbrada a esto, al menos no dejare morir esta historia u.u


	6. Trabajo

Tabú

**Trabajo**

_-Así que te encontraste con todo el equipo-_

-Así es señor…- sonrío mientras se recostaba en la cama sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus manos.

_-¿Toretto estaba con ellos?-_

_-_No al parecer el llegara después…. ¿Necesita algo?-

_-No hay justicia para nosotros en Bali….así que tendrás que crear una propia justicia…te meterás a la policía de la ciudad-_

-¿Y que desconfíen de mi?-

_-¿Solo arreglas documentos no es así?-_

Cuando Hobbs corto la llamada Haley tomo su cabeza y se levanto de la cama, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Por qué comenzaba a dudar después de ver a su hermano? Aquel hombre había llenado la vida de su familia de vergüenza y pena, había ensombrecido la mirada de su madre, había logrado el desprecio de su padre y sobre todo había logrado que el amor que le tenia ella muriera.

Recargo su frente en el vidrio de la ventana y miro por la misma a la gente pasar sonriendo, a las parejas tomadas de la mano y algunas familias disfrutando de aquel lugar ¿Dónde había quedado los sueños de aquella chica? Tirados a la basura cuando a su hermano se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de ser un prófugo de la justicia.

Se volvió a dejar caer a la cama y cerro los ojos….quería que todo eso acabara cuanto antes, quería tener a todos aquellos tras las rejas, pero sabia que eso no era tan fácil y le tomaría tiempo…tal vez mas del pensado.

Días después de aquella llamada intento contactar a la oficina de policía de Bali, necesitaba entrar a su central y ver una manera de castigar a todos, pero a la primera oportunidad desisto alejándose del lugar cuando una llamada le hizo cambiar de parecer.

_-Haley querida…-_

-Roman…. ¿Qué ocurre?-

_-Bebe estábamos viendo tu hermano y yo que si querías salir a pasear-_

-Mi hermano y tu….claro-

_-Bueno solo yo…ya sabes como amigos- _Haley sonrío ante eso y negó con su cabeza mientras miraba a lo lejos la estación de policía ¿Por qué simplemente no decía que si?

-Esta bien…aun así te debo un favor y esto puedes tomarlo como un pago-

_-¡Genial! Paso por ti a tu hotel en media hora ¡Nos vemos!- _

Cuando la llamada termino ella sonrío, Roman era el único que sabia el numero de aquel móvil y no lo desaprovechaba, sonrío mientras le daba la espalda aquella estación y seguía su camino de regreso al hotel, había encontrado una manera mas fácil de trabajar y encontrar su justicia.

Roman había tardado el tiempo que había dicho, miro a la joven frente a el y sonrío mientras la subía a su Koenigsegg CCXR negro y comenzaba a manejar por la playa, Haley recibía la brisa del mar en su rostro y eso lograba que por varias horas olvidara todas sus preocupaciones, las bromas de aquel viejo amigo y sus comentarios eran también un motivo mas para que su corazón de amiga le comenzara a punzar de una manera dolorosa.

Tras una tarde de diversión con aquel hombre, la chica había terminado sentada en el cofre del coche junto con el mirando el atardecer, con sus manos ocupadas entre las cervezas que habían comprado, miraba fijamente el mar y sonrío.

-¿Qué es lo que hace sonreír a Haley O'Conner? ¿Seré yo acaso?-

-Claro Roman…-

-¿Por qué te hiciste policía Haley?- esa pregunta descoloco a la joven mientras miraba a su amigo -¿Por qué Haley?-

-Por papá…- fue su única respuesta mientras miraba como aquel hombre ahora miraba el mar –Quería….Quería ser igual que Bryan…-

-¿Igual que el idiota de tu hermano?- sonrío mientras le tomaba de su bebida –Por favor…-

-Lo creas o no….lo sabes Bryan para mi era mi gran héroe….- Haley miro el atardecer nuevamente y sonrío –Quería que el y mi papa fueran los mas orgullosos, por eso fui policía….bueno solo me mantuve en papeleo durante toda mi vida hasta que….-

-¿Hasta que?-

-Hasta que Ryan discutió con papá una noche y se fue de casa sin decir adiós…el siguió su trabajo lo sabia por la oficina, pero papá había dicho que no estaba orgulloso….yo decidí buscar una manera y me fui a Tokio ahí fue un poco de mas movimiento-

-¿Mas?-

-La ciudad nunca descansa Roman….créeme- los dos se sonrieron y tomaron de la botella nuevamente –Pero cuando Ryan se volvió lo que era lo que decían las noticias….Papá dijo que no tenia un hijo que para el estaba muerto….quise darle un poco de orgullo y me promovieron a EU. de regreso….no sabes como lo agradecí-

-Ryan es un estupido…mira que hacer que su hermanita haga eso…lo voy a golpear- Haley río ante eso y Roman la miro -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?- la chica negó y le miro –De verdad me alegra que te juntaras con tu hermano le vas a hacer bien para su cerebro dañado-

-Eso espero-

Cuando Haley entro a su habitación en el hotel lo había hecho con una sonrisa se quito los zapatos y se dejo caer a la cama de nuevo, no sabia cuantas botellas había tomado pero su mundo giraba, sonrío al recordar la tarde con aquel amigo y se quedo seria mirando el techo.

-¿Qué haces Haley? No te comportes así….- se regaño así misma, pero al menos de algo estaba segura, la confianza de Roman estaba mas que ganada, sonrío mas pero ahora con algo de travesura, una idea había cursado su cabeza, una que poco a poco la podría llevar hasta su objetivo o hundirla en lo mas profundo de sus errores.

Se giro y vio como parpadeaba el teléfono mostrando un mensaje de voz, lo presiono y miro el techo esperando la voz, escucho varias al fondo pero no le presto atención hasta que la voz de Hobbs le llevo a sus oídos.

_-Entraras a la oficina de Bali, conseguí que te dieran el trabajo en la policía así que espero que hagas lo que te digo, necesitamos a Toretto ya y con vida para poder castigarlos en nuestro país….-_

Haley apago el mensaje y lo borro mirando seria el aparato y sonrío con amargura.

-No jefe….ahorita las cosas las hago a mi modo….no fallare tendrá a Toretto y yo mi justicia….-


	7. Lección

_Mucho atraso por el simple hecho de que...no tenia inspiración y tiempo, y la verdad no esperaba tener reviews en su momento...wow! Gracias! Seguire hasta el final no he olvidado esta historia! R Y Ready?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lección<strong>

Brian estaba sonriendo al escuchar lo que su amigo le contaba, tomaba de su cerveza y gritaba de emoción al escuchar todo, su pareja le miraba desde la cocina y sonrío mientras limpiaba los platos junto con Gisele que la miraba en ocasiones.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-

-Bryan lo es….desde que Roman le contó que había encontrado a su hermana no dejo de hablar de ella y aun esta demasiado feliz por su regreso-

-Pero es policía-

-Como lo fue el Gisele….la chica aun no sabe que hacer…vino por su hermano y eso es mas que suficiente para el-

-Espero que no nos engañe en su momento o le ira muy mal a ella…-

-No lo creo Gisele….no lo creo-

-Por eso mismo lo dije Mia espero que ella no haga nada malo…-

-Lo dices como si tu la fueras a castigar….- dijo una tercera voz haciendo que las dos mujeres se giraran mirando a Roman en la puerta de la cocina con su mirada seria –Gisele no creo que a Brian le agrade saber que dices eso-

-Solo debemos cuidarnos…será muy hermana de Brian pero no por eso nos puede perdonar un policía siempre será un policía-

-Lo sabemos….pero Haley no es lo que piensas…-

-Tal vez Roman Haley no es lo que TU piensas-

-Cuida lo que dices Gisele…-

-Basta los dos- dijo Mía de golpe –Por favor Brian los puede escuchar, yo hablare con Haley cuando la vea, así que los dos dejen de estar especulando sobre la hermana de Brian aun no sabemos que es lo que ocurra con ella….-

-Solo no quiero que tu y Brian caigan Mia espero que eso sea algo que Roman entienda-

-Tu deberías entender que Haley no es lo que piensas…-

-Ya lo veremos-

Brian se alegro al ver entrar por la puerta de su hogar a su hermana que sostenía una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerco a el y le abrazo con fuerza mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pareja del mismo, entre sus manos una bolsa se sostenía con firmeza y con algo de temblor.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Quería visitarlos ayer vi a Roman y decidí darme una vuelta para ver a estas personas… ¿Te molesta?- lo vio negar y sintió de nuevo los brazos de su hermano, esos momentos eran los que la hacían pensar bien la situación que vivía.

Cuando Mia tomo el regalo que Haley le extendía solo le dio las gracias con una sincera sonrisa, tomando de la mano a su cuñada la llevo a la playa frente a su hogar ante la mirada de todos, Brian aun con su sonrisa se quedo tranquilo, mientras que Gisele miraba atentamente a la joven O'Conner, no confiaba en esa fachada de hermana buena.

Haley y Mia caminaron por un momento por aquel lugar, platicando de pequeñas curiosidades del hombre que tenían en común en sus vidas, las diferentes reacciones que tenían ante alguna de sus locuras ante el Drifft, las dos rieron animadamente hasta que terminaron sentadas en unas pequeñas bancas mirando el mar fijamente.

-¿Te gusta Bali Mia?-

-Es un lugar donde puedo ser feliz….-

-¿Eres feliz no es así?-

-Como no tienes idea…-

-¿Brian también es feliz?-

-Lo es aun mas al tenerte de vuelta en su vida….- Haley sintió con pesado golpe en su corazón y suspiro -¿Qué es aquello que no le haz dicho a Brian?-

-No es nada…-

-Es algo muy malo….-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes la misma mirada que el, cuando supe que era policía y que iba tras mi hermano…-

Haley solo volvió a sentir el peso aun mas grande, y cerro sus ojos ante eso, no quería imaginar la mirada de la chica Toretto y mucho menos verla a los ojos, no tenia el valor de decir las cosas o simular una mentira, todo se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

-Cuando mi hermano hizo lo que hizo….fue por su familia, por sacarme adelante…no es malo, solo que todos los humanos cometemos errores algunos mayores que otros….pero tenemos derechos a ser perdonados-

-No todos…-

-Algunos pero si la mayoría….-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-He perdonado muchas veces a Dominic por tantas cosas que ha hecho ante su vida…¿Brian no podría perdonarte?-

-¿Perdonar a una hermana que solo le quiere reprochar?-

-No es solo que el te perdone…tu deberías perdonarlo también los dos tienen derecho a ser felices…todos tenemos ese derecho, no regresaremos a los viejos tiempos pero se pueden volver a repetir en el presente….-

-Todos tenemos derecho….-

-Así es….-

Cuando Mia le había dicho eso la vio fijamente, a lo lejos vio a su hermano reír junto con Roman, recordó por un segundo a su padre y a su madre, ese momento comprendió lo que la mujer de su hermano le quiso decir, aun con el peso de la vergüenza y la venganza en su espalda pesándole un poco menos que antes pero sin desaparecer se levanto y recibió el abrazo lleno de energía de su hermano.

_Un día que lo perdonara no marcaria la diferencia del final…._

Eso pensó Haley O'Conner al cerrar los ojos entre los brazos de su hermano sin importarle la mirada de Gisele a lo lejos, los ojos de Roman y dos pares de ojos que miraban fijamente a los hermanos O'Conner a lo lejos.

-¿Es ella?-

-Si….Haley O'Conner…hermana de Brian ¿No te acercaras?-

-No lo creo ahora Han…-

-Tu hermana y cuñado te han esperado desde hace varios días…y el no deja de decir que te presentara a su hermana Dom…-

-A lo lejos puedo ver que es igual a el….- susurro el joven Dominc Toretto que por fin había arribado a Bali.


	8. Dominic

**Una enorme disculpa a quienes lean esta historia y la sigan.  
>No he podido actualizar como hubiera deseado estos meses pero la Universidad me atraso y ocupo demasiado tiempo<br>****El capitulo ya estaba hecho, la mayor parte de el, el final aun no me convence pero espero mejorarlo con los siguientes que vengan.**

**Gracias por leer aun y mantenerme animada a continuar esto. **

**Ningun personaje me pertenece solo Haley O'Conner. **

* * *

><p><strong>Dominic<strong>

El corazón de Haley O'Conner palpitaba a mas de 100 KM/h, su respiración no era la mejor en esos instantes frente a ella estaba aquel hombre que su jefe se moría por encontrar, quería sostenerse de la pared, de la persona mas cercana pero no lo podía hacer, se mostraría demasiado débil ante aquellos.

Todos lo abrazaban con animo mientras que el también les regresaba esas muestras de aprecio, entre risas y grandes muestras de amor y afecto todos estaban reunidos nuevamente como en un inicio, la mirada de Dominic paro en la azul de Haley que sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna y sus manos temblaron, ese hombre sabia que ella era policía, lo sabia, ella ya lo temía alguien le debió haber dicho…

Brian tomo por los hombros a su hermana y la llevo frente a el, miro a Dominic que le sonreía a la joven que miraba a los ojos y después a Brian.

-¿Y esto?-

-Oh vamos….te presento a mi hermana Haley O'Conner-

-Vaya O'Conner que guardado te lo tenias…. ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Veinte siete años…- susurro Haley mirando esos grandes brazos mientras los cruzaba frente a sus ojos

-Trabajas para la policía ¿No es así?-

-Papeleo mas que nada….-

-¿Qué me hace creer que no vienes de enviada?-

-¡Dom!- le grito su hermana mientras todos le miraban fijamente –Ella es hermana de Brian-

-Ya pase por una vez con esto con un O'Conner no quiero pasar algo similar-

-Bali no castiga sus crímenes….aquí están a salvo de todo lo que huyeron en su momento….yo no voy a hacer nada…-

-Aun no me convences….pero tienes suerte de tener a una Toretto de tu lado…- susurro dándole la espalda y Haley solo le dio un mudo "gracias" a su cuñada que respiraba tranquila acariciando su abultado vientre y le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la hermana de su pareja.

_-¿Dices que Toretto ya esta ahí?-_

-Así es mi señor…-

_-Debemos movernos lo mas rápido que podamos ese hombre sabe quien eres pero no para quien trabajas aun….estas muy bien cubierta….-_

-Por eso no acepte el trabajo en la oficina de esta policía, seria una sentencia segura y perdiéramos la oportunidad…-

_-Gran razón ante eso oficial….será mejor que vaya moviendo sus piezas del juego ya….no tenemos mucho tiempo-_

-Lo se…-

_-Espero que su mente no se este nublando ante su hermano y no caiga en la debilidad…-_

-No señor…-

-_Ese mundo es un peligro para quien entra en el… ¡Mantenga su mente fría y en su meta!- _grito su jefe antes de colgar.

Haley tenia el auricular aun en su oído y su mano temblaba, el sonido de la llamada terminada no dejaba de sonar, cerro sus ojos recordando las palabras de Hobbs y sobre de esas las que Roman le había llegado a decir, su mente estaba hecha un caos, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos al momento que su mundo comenzó a girar, negaba tratando de llegar a su cama, tomándose con fuerza de la pared dejando caer el teléfono.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- se pregunto a si misma, miro hacia la ventana y el sol escondiéndose, su celular vibro con un mensaje, lo tomo y sonrío con ternura era aquel hermano que comenzaba a derretir el hielo de la venganza dejando a su antigua hermana como era.

La dulce Haley

Cuando salió del hotel, el sol ya no estaba y su hermano le esperaba con Domic en el coche, sus manos temblaron nuevamente pero no lo dudo y subió, tras de ellos en su _07 Koenigsegg CCXR _iba Roman que alcanzo al coche de Brian y le hacia una seña a Haley cosa que ella le respondía con una simple sonrisa.

-Veo que conoces al payaso de Roman…- dijo Dominic haciendo que la joven O'Conner lo mirara -¿No es así?-

-Si…-

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde que era amigo de mi hermano….ellos dos me cuidaron en mi juventud-

-No lo dudo conociendo a Roman cuida a toda mujer hermosa que vea…- cuando dijo eso bajo, Haley parpadeo dándose cuenta que estaban en un barrio lleno de coches, su hermano la había traído al lugar donde Hobbs estaría encantado de llegar y detener a todos esas personas

-¿Por qué no dejas de coquetearle a la hermana de Brian?-

-Es divertido ver las reacciones de un O'Conner ¿No crees eso Han?-

-No jueguen con Haley así ¿Me escuchan?- susurro Roman entre los dos –Yo no soy tan gentil como Brian, pero si la molestan….crean Roman Pearce aparecerá-

Los dos rieron al verlo alejarse y acercarse a los hermano O'Conner, miraban como los tres reían ante alguna ocurrencia, como platicaban de cualquier trivialidad…

-¿Sabes para quien trabaja?-

-Aun no Dominic esta muy bien protegida…-

-Debemos saberlo pronto para confiar o terminar con esta relación tan rara de hermanos…-

-Hermanos si son….de eso no hay duda, Haley O'Conner es la única hija reconocida del patriarca de la familia, para el padre Brian esta muerto…ella intento hacer feliz a su padre viajando a Tokio para ser solo papeleo de oficina…regreso solo para ver a sus padres y por pedido de su madre buscar a su hermano…-

-Entonces no ha mentido tanto…-

-No pero si trabaja para la policía actualmente eso se desconoce…-

-Confío en ti amigo mio….sabremos si tenemos que cuidarnos de esa mujer pronto o no…-

-Yo me encargo de eso….- sonrío mientras miraba a su amigo y este negaba con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo a la hermana de aquel que ahora era su familia

-Que Gisele no se entere o la mata antes de que le saques información…- Han sonrío ante eso tranquilo y miro a la mujer a lo lejos.


	9. Sonrisa

**Sonrisa**

Roman reía con fuerza mientras la música sonaba con estruendo, Brian negaba junto con su hermana que solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, los dos O'Conner le dieron la espalda a su amigo y caminaron por aquellos pasillos del lugar en el que se encontraban, Haley aun no podía acostumbrarse a eso, el ver como su hermano corría y ganaba con facilidad dinero junto a los que el llamaba amigos y ella conocía como _fugitivos,_ como después de eso todos iban a divertirse sin importarles el que dirían o hablaran al día siguiente, estaba aprendiendo cada día como es que a pesar del dinero que habían robado en Rio ellos simplemente seguían ganando mas del que tenían.

-¿Tu nunca sonríes?- escucho tras de ella, Brian reía con fuerza ante esa pregunta y ella se giro encontrando de nuevo al joven Toretto que ahora la miraba fijamente.

-Claro que sonrío…-

-Pero cuando piensas que debes hacerlo- Dominic miro a su amigo y le paso una botella de cerveza que acepto gustoso, Haley siguió aquella botella con la mirada y vio como su hermano comenzaba a tomar de ella -¿Gustas una?-

-No-

-¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué miras una como si desearas tomarla?-

-Solo me pregunto si… ¿Solo toman esto?-

-Oh diga la princesa que desea tomar y aquí lo obtendrá- otro sarcasmo que causaba risa en su hermano, la chica se alejo empujando a ambos causando risa en los dos, los miro un momento y les dio la espalda caminando lejos, hacia aquella barra donde el encargado preparaba una de sus tantas bebidas, Roman desde la pista le gritaba y a lo lejos solo escuchaba la voz de Leo y Omar que como siempre peleaban en español.

-¿Le sirvo algo?- pregunto el joven de la barra ella le miro y el espero la orden pero ella solo lo seguía mirando.

-Un Vodka doble con hielo…- escucho, ella movió la cabeza y lo encontró al que había pedido aquel vaso de su bebida favorita, a su lado recargado en la barra estaba Han Lue comiendo como era digno de el, ella miro de nuevo al encargado que dejaba el vaso entre los dos y lo vio sonreír –Tómalo es para ti-

-Gracias…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es mi bebida favorita….-

-Nunca hemos hablado bien….creo que no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme como debe ser-

-Se lo necesario…-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por quien?-

-Roman….me dijo que no me acercara por que su novia puede darme un tiro en la cabeza antes de que yo pueda correr- Han comenzó a reír y eso hizo sonrojar a la hermana de Brian, miro hacia otro lado y siguió escuchando esa risa que no paraba. -¿Dije algo malo?-

-No…solo que Roman exagera me parece-

-He visto a su novia no me ve con buenos ojos-

-Desconfía como todos-

-Tiene derecho, todos deberían desconfiar de mi…- Han se le quedo mirando fijamente por aquello y la vio tomar de su bebida –A veces siento que yo misma puedo traicionarme si no cumplo lo que le dije a mamá-

El joven camaleón la escuchaba, al parecer aquella bebida hacia que la joven olvidara sus barreras de protección hacia su persona y las bajaba por completo, la vio girarse y pedir otro vaso igual, cuando llego a sus manos el segundo lo tomo de golpe, Dominic y Brian miraban la escena a lo lejos, no se preocupaban por ella los dos confiaban en que aquel hombre la cuidaría, si no ambos miraron hacia la pista de baile donde Roman a pesar de bailar con varias mujeres la vigilaba.

-Parece que el alcohol la hace ser usted misma-

-Claro que no, solo lo quise decir, para que este borracha debería tomarme al menos toda una botella completa- el volvió a sonreír de lado causando que ella se le quedara mirando

-¿Pasa algo?- ella negó con su cabeza y miro su vaso que volvía a ser llenado

-¿De donde es usted?-

-¿Yo?-

-Corea-

-Oh….-

-¿Desde cuando conoce a mi hermano?-

-Tiene tiempo….somos buenos amigos-

-Pero lo es mas de Dominic…. ¿No es así?-

-No esta mal…-

-Entonces desconfío tanto de mi hermano como de mi en estos momentos, lo investigo seguramente antes de hablarle y cuando supo que Dominic confiaba en el, fue cuando usted pudo estar seguro de poder confiar en el también…por que el fue un antiguo policía y podría ser peligroso…. ¿No es así?-

-Así es…- cuando el le dijo eso ahora fue el turno de sonreír de ella, el vio como se movía en su lugar y como tomaba otra copa llevándola a sus labios, cuando iba a hablar Leo y Omar aparecieron entre ellos hablando en su nativo idioma llevando con ellos a la chica, cosa que a ella le tomo por sorpresa.

Han miraba desde lejos ahora como la chica reía con emoción, con sus mejillas sonrojadas hablando con aquellos dos compañeros, levanto la mirada y no encontró ni a Dominic ni a Brian, tendría que dejar para después la interrogación de esa mujer, el alcohol resulto ser una excusa perfecta para escucharla hablar un poco mas, sonrío tomando de su cerveza aun sin dejar de mirarla.

Roman desde la pista de baile había visto esas sonrisas, esa risa que había causado Haley en Han, el sabia que no era normal, que el no se reía por nada, que ni su propia pareja había logrado que riera de esa manera, la miro a ella por un segundo y se alegro, la veía como realmente era, una joven que disfrutaba de su vida, pero vio como a su lado se sentaba Han y su mano se cerro con frustración, eso no le gustaba para nada, ese hombre era conocido como el camaleón, seguramente quería información de ella, por un lado solo seria eso, pero el método que usara no le gustaba ninguno, aunque ya era demasiado grande para cuidarse sola, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Gisele, la _psicópata _como el comenzó a llamarle desde que atento con desenmascarar a la joven que según ella era una policía encubierta.


	10. Caminata

**PERDON así en mayúsculas, perdón por tardar tanto  
>Tal vez no tengo excusa fue casi un año abandonado pero realmente no fue bueno<br>Y yo me prometi no dejar de lado este fic así que aqui estoy y aqui sigo...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caminata<strong>

Roman miraba con enojo a Haley mientras esta tomaba su cabeza y suspiraba, el no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación mientras ella miraba el techo de la misma deseando que se fuera y la dejara sola con su dolor de cabeza, al otro lado de la habitación Leo y Omar se reían divertidos mientras hablaban en español, ella se recargo en sus codos y miro a Roman tomar su cabeza, chasqueo la lengua y el la miro.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?-

-¡Que te alejes del camaleón!- grito de golpe mientras la chica le miraba fijamente -¡Aléjate de Han!-

-¿El novio de la psicópata?- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol mientras que Roman afirmaba –Solo me dio unas copas y de ahí Leo y Omar me sacaron…tranquilo no planeo terminar con una bala en la cabeza-

-Eso es lo que no quiero…Haley…- susurro Roman mientras se sentaba a su lado -¿Entiendes lo que significa tener a Gisele tras de tus talones?-

-No…no lo se y no quiero saberlo tampoco…- susurro dejándose caer a la cama mientras cubría sus ojos con su propio brazo –Ahora déjame descansar y vete a jugar con los demás…-

-Si necesitas algo llámame…-

-Si papá lo voy a hacer…-

La puerta se cerro tras la espalda de Roman que vio a todos que le miraba, sonrió levantando su botella y los demás festejaron igual que Leo y Omar que subían el volumen del estéreo y tomaban otras botellas del congelador junto con Brian que sonreía ante lo que vivía, el estar con sus amigos nuevamente y el estar pasando esa etapa con la persona que mas quería de su familia…simplemente vio como Roman se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazo por su cuello.

-Gracias….-

-Hermano… ¿Ya estas borracho?-

-Gracias por darme a Haley…- fue lo que dijo y los dos sonrieron nuevamente como si fueran esos pequeños niños traviesos que habían golpeado a un pretendiente de la chica que ahora intentaba descansar en la habitación de al lado.

-Un brindis…- hablo Dominic mientras todos ponían sus botellas juntas –Por los amigos…por la familia…- sonrió al escuchar el "salud" de todos y tomo con ellos

Haley O'Conner maldijo a los hombres que estaban en su hotel esa noche, puso sus manos en su rostro y agradeció al cielo que todas las habitaciones fueran unos hermosos Bungalows modernos e independientes, tomo aire y se sentó en la cama mientras la puerta vibraba por la música.

-¿Qué dirán sus novias al saber que están aquí?- se pregunto a si misma mirando la puerta

-Saben que siempre que corren toman hasta la madrugada…- Haley O'Conner salto en su cama girando hacia el gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño jardín, ahí recargado en la pared estaba el hombre del cual ella tenia que alejarse por pedido de su _padre_ Roman…

Han Lue le miraba fijamente las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor que aun tenia en sus venas, como abría la boca y de esta no salía nada, se movió un poco de donde estaba y sonrió divertido al ver aquello, la vio señalar hacia donde la música sonaba y fue el turno para que el negara.

-¿Me acompaña a dar una vuelta?- fue lo que dijo el joven _camaleón _mientras bajaba unas pequeñas escaleras y caminaba hacia la mesa del jardín tomando una botella y dos vasos. Haley se levanto de su lugar y miro la puerta para después ver a donde el hombre le esperaba, su mano tembló y camino hacia el ventanal.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se susurro a si misma cuando quedo al lado de Han y este le dio el vaso llenándolo de Vodka viendo como los ojos de la chica brillaban ante tal bebida.

Unos minutos bastaron para que el Han Lue escuchara una historia de Roman Pearce y Brian O'Conner, debía admitir que el estar viendo como la joven expresaba el nombre de aquel que era su hermano lo hacia con cariño y no como pensaba en un principio, caminando a su lado por los frescos pastos del hotel seguía escuchando como Roman la había llevado sobre su hombro cuando los tres habían incendiado un pequeño rosal en una primaria, rio….rio de nuevo ante la chica frente a el y vio como el vaso con vodka de nuevo iba a esos labios.

-Desde joven eran peligrosos…-

-Eso decía papá….- susurro con pesadez y fue cuando lo noto el camaleón aquel hombre era una gran carga para esa persona frente a el –Mi padre siempre quiso que la familia fuera reconocida….y lo somos….-

_-Gracias a Brian y su estupidez…-_

Fue lo que pensó Haley y fue como si un rayo cruzara la noche, fue cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que se había abierto al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, fue cuando noto que caminaba descalza alejada de su habitación, fue cuando noto también que los hombres mas buscados por todo el mundo estaban en su habitación, tomando, riendo, escuchando música….divirtiéndose, fue cuando se dijo a si misma que debía atraparlos, que debía encerrarlos a todos por igual, pero la imagen de Mia Toretto llorando con un bebe en camino le encogió el corazón, llevo una mano a su pecho y se inclino un poco para tomar aire, se asfixiaba no sabia que hacer….

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Creo…que el alcohol ya me esta…haciendo efecto- sonrió un poco y sintió las manos de Han en sus brazos sosteniéndola, ayudándola a sentarse en el pasto, siendo caballeroso

_-¡Que te alejes del camaleón!- _grito de golpe en su cabeza la voz de Roman

-Tome aire…- dijo Han mirando a la chica

-Solo….cinco minutos-

Fueron 20 minutos que permaneció sentada y a su lado aquel hombre, pero al levantarse volvieron a caminar de regreso y esta vez noto como quien se encontraba a su lado iba a un paso mucho mas lento de lo esperado, lo miro un momento y se acerco lo suficiente a las escaleras que la habían entrar a su habitación.

-Gracias…por la botella y la caminata ha servido para no escuchar todo lo de la reunión…- Han afirmo con la cabeza simplemente y ella le miro -¿No se darán cuenta que falto todo este tiempo?- ella vio una sonrisa de nuevo en esos labios y comenzó a acostumbrarse a la misma, se giro y corrió una cortina

-Gracias por contarme parte de su historia…-

-Claro….- susurro Haley con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y cerro de golpe la otra cortina que le faltaba, camino hacia su cama y se dejo caer a la misma mirando el techo, levanto su mano temblorosa y la llevo hacia su pecho, justamente al lado donde sintió a su corazón latir como un demente causando que cerrara los ojos con fuerza –Oh dios por favor no….- susurro con miedo por primera vez al sentirse de esa manera

Han se recargo en la entrada del bungalows mirando hacia la playa que a lo lejos la luna iluminaba, unos pasos se situaron a su lado y vio a Dominic llevar la boca de la cerveza a sus labios y sonreír de lado.

-¿Y?-

-Ama a su hermano como no tienes idea…-

-¿Solo eso?- fue lo que dijo aquel hombre mirando a su amigo -¿No preguntaste mas?

-No creo que fuera necesario ni sea el momento…- vio a Dominic sonreír mas y volver a tomar de su botella

-Solo espero que mi amigo el _camaleón _no ablande su corazón….pobre mujer donde Gisele se entere….- fue lo que dijo al darle la espalda mientras Han seguía mirando la luna y el mar recordando la caminata.


	11. Regalo

**Otro capitulo mas de esta historia :)  
>Gracias a quienes leen aun sin dejar un review<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo<strong>

Mia sostenía entre sus manos un oso de felpa que Haley le había obsequiado para su bebe, la chica Toretto abrazo a su cuñada mientras ella acariciaba su vientre y le había hablado al bebe con suavidad mencionando al oso en su momento, a la esposa de Brian le alegro simplemente el ver como aquella mujer frente a ella comenzaba a quitar esa mascara de frialdad con los que la rodeaban y sobre todo…demostrar cuanto amor guardaba en ese corazón hacia Brian.

-Gracias…al bebe le encantara…- susurro mientras ella presionaba su mano

-¿Cómo esta Brian?-

-Dormido…aun no despierta y los demás siguen sin venir aun…Gisele y yo lo agradecemos de cierta manera- rio divertida mientras Haley recordaba la fiesta de la noche anterior y sonrió de lado -¿Te divertiste con Brian?-

-Digamos que….conocí a _papá_ Roman…me sobre protegió, Leo y Omar son encantadores….pase buenos momentos con ellos-

-Me alegra…¿Te quedaras a comer?-

-Te ayudaría si eso necesitas…- sonrió la joven O'Conner mientras Mia la llevaba a la cocina para iniciar.

Omar despertó cuando la luz del sol quemaba sus rostros, se movió en el sillón en el que se encontraba y miro a su alrededor, en otros sillones esparcidos por el lugar estaban Roman, Tej y Tego, aun se encontraba en la habitación de Haley, se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a sus compañeros que despertaron.

-¿Y Haley?- fue la pregunta de Roman cuando despertó, abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró igual como había estado anoche, pero cuando levanto la mirada en la mesa del jardín dos vasos seguían llenos de vodka, los miro y solo suspiro cansado –Te lo advertí O'Conner….- fue lo que dijo al cerrar la puerta de golpe y salir con los demás.

Dominic entro a la cocina y miro a las chicas fijamente mientras ellas ignoraban su presencia, las risas inundaban el lugar veía realmente como su hermana era feliz y sonrió divertido al ver como la hermana de Brian se había asustado al descubrir su presencia, cuando se vio descubierto simplemente un beso en la mejilla de su hermana y una palmada en el brazo de la joven O'Conner fue el decir un _buenos días._

La comida fue puesta en la mesa con animo, Gisele había salido de la casa al ver como la hermana de Brian se quedaría y con solo decir que iría a buscar a su pareja Mia le había dejado partir, Dominic sonrió ante eso y miro a Haley que lo miraba a el sin entender nada y sonrió mas

-Mia…- susurro su cuñada mientras ella le miraba -¿Tu hermano esta bien?-

-Claro… ¿Ocurre algo?- el ver negar a la hermana de su esposo con esa cara de duda le hizo reír mientras seguía poniendo la mesa, cuando termino miro a su hermano y a su cuñada –Iré a despertar a Brian, tomen sus lugares…-

Dominic vio como Haley se sentaba y el tomo el asiento principal cercano a la hermana de Brian, Mia había visto aquello y solo sonrió dejando a los dos en la sala, la joven O'Conner miraba el mar desde su lugar, la puerta abierta dejaba entrar esa brisa marina que comenzaba a calmar su alma y corazón sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué buscar a tu hermano hasta ahora?- fue la voz de Dominic que la hizo despertar de su mundo y ella se le quedo mirando

-Por mi madre…ella sufre…después de que Brian dejo EU no supo nada de el, al menos una llamada la hubiera calmado…una señal de que estaba vivo y bien….aun cuando la justicia lo persiguiera…-

-¿Tu padre?-

-El…no importa realmente para el Brian esta muerto…- dijo mirando la mesa y jugando con la servilleta entre sus manos –Pero…me alegro que no moleste a Brian…- dijo por primera vez con honestidad y sonrió –Aunque me duele por que mamá no conocerá a su nieto…o nieta-

-Podrás engañarlos…pero a mi no al cien por cierto…-

-¿Disculpe?-

-Eres policía…no confió en ellos-

-Oh por favor… ¿De nuevo con eso?- Dominic la miro y ella solo le miro molesta –Soy policía si…pero no ando señalándolos por sus crímenes…ni me interesa hacerlo…vengo por mi hermano…- dijo molesta mientras presionaba la servilleta entre sus manos, Dominic la miro fijamente y algo dentro de el le hizo recordar cuando conoció a Brian, vio como la mirada de la chica regreso a la servilleta.

Haley sentía que temblaba cual papel, sabia que había dicho aquello, pero solo supo que era una mentira, los quería a todos, quería atraparlos, llevarlos a prisión, que la justicia cobrara caro aquello que hicieron, que pagaran cada uno de sus crímenes y que su padre por fin sonriera orgulloso ante algo hecho por los O'Conner, quería que su apellido volviera a brillar como antes y como nunca.

_-Necesitamos a Toretto con vida para castigarlos…-_ fue la voz de Hobbs que lleno su cabeza de golpe pero ella trabajaba a su modo…aunque dudara luego.

-Así que la O'Conner menor es mas tranquila que el otro…- dijo cruzando sus brazos haciendo que la joven le mirara, ella quería morder su lengua por andar hablando cosas sin pensarlas primero, pero otra vez la mano de Toretto sobre su cabeza palmeándola hizo que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal de abajo a arriba de una manera extraña.

-Haley no es tan tranquila como lo aparenta…- fue la voz divertida de Brian que hizo que ambos le miraran –Una vez…nuestros padres no estaban…y la señorita invito a sus amigos a una fiesta…yo no dije nada pues invite a los mios…-

-Brian…- susurro su hermana mirándole mientras Dominic y Mia los miraban divertidos desde sus lugares

-Lo que ocurrió fue que Roman dejo llegar el alcohol, todos se emborracharon incluyendo la gran Haley…- sonreía divertido contando aquello mientras Haley le miraba mal y su hermano se sentaba frente a ella –Y bailo sobre la mesa del comedor…¡AH!- grito cuando sintió el golpe en la pierna que su hermana le había dado. -¡Haley!-

-¿Se te olvida que el que se quito la ropa fuiste tu y estabas en la mesa del comedor también gritando "La fiesta no debe terminar"?- le pregunto divertida mientras Mia miraba a su esposo y reía bajo -¡AH!- ahora fue el turno de ser golpeada bajo la mesa a la chica mientras tomaba su pierna y miraba mal a su hermano.

Dominic rio con fuerza ante eso imaginando a unos O'Conner mas jóvenes que se divertían en una fiesta, mientras que Roman los vigilaba, los dos hermanos le miraron interrogantes pero cuando paro los miro a ambos y solo sonrió mas juntando sus manos, Haley miro como Mia y Brian lo hicieron también, ella junto las suyas al ver como cerraban sus ojos y Toretto comenzaba a hablar.

-Señor te damos las gracias por darnos el regalo que tenemos en nuestra mesa este día, el hacer aun mas feliz a esta familia de lo que ya es, por devolverle a Brian ese fragmento que faltaba a el y a su hermana por mostrarle el camino para que cure su corazón….gracias por este regalo…-

Haley se quedo en silencio al escuchar aquello, todos comenzaron a comer y los miro a cada uno de ellos, Brian su hermano el que había desaparecido y le había dado el dolor de la vergüenza, Mia la persona que se había visto incluida por mas que ella no hubiera querido pero que aun así era feliz y Dominic aquel que a pesar de todo protegía a su familia y quería lo mejor para ellos.

-Regalo…- susurro para si misma comenzando a comer

Otro día mas los perdonaría, las palabras de Dominic Toretto habían llegado un poco mas de lo que había imaginado y solo se sintió en familia cuando comenzó a comer y entender aquel regalo magnifico que la vida le estaba dando aunque le costara admitirlo en esos instantes.

* * *

><p>Soy honesta amo escribir sobre F&amp;F, hahahaha, amo mi OC de Haley y como la pobre duda ante su "deber" de policia y "amor" de hermana, y sobre todo al sobre protector de Roman. A pesar de que mi personaje favorito de la saga sin duda es Han ; _ ; y odio a Gisele(¿?) Jajajajaja. Algo que necesitaba expresar.<p> 


	12. Música

**Con el nuevo trailer de F&F6 muchas cosas han ocurrido en mi mente  
>Así que creo que ire hilando esta historia con la nueva que saldrá en el cine<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Música<strong>

_Starships were menat to fly  
>Hands up and touch the sky<br>Can't stop cause we're so high  
>Let's do this one more time<em>

Escuchaba entre sueños la joven O'Conner que se movía entre las sabanas de su habitación, se levanto un poco y el brillo de su celular insistía en ser contestado, tanteo entre la cama aun adormitada y vio la hora, las 3 AM se marcaban y solo vio la luz apagarse, dio las gracias en su mente pero de nuevo la música lleno la habitación, respondió y el auricular estuvo en su oreja un momento antes de que un intento saliera de sus labios.

_-¿Estas dormida_?- fue la voz al otro lado de la línea y un simple 'mmm' fue lo que respondió_ -¡Corazón! ¡¿Cómo estas_?!- decía emocionada la voz mientras ella se movía en su cama_ –Haley….-_

_-Monica…- _susurro la chica y escucho reír a su compañera

_-Hobbs me dijo que me dieras el avance…-_

_-Son las….3AM quiero dormir…-_

_-Son aquí las 12 del día…-_

_-Monica…-_

_-Esta bien…te llamare en la noche de EU….duerme bien…y…Haley…- _otro 'mmm' se escucho y la mujer sonrió mientras suspiraba _–Ten cuidado…-_

Cuando corto el celular se resbalo de sus manos dejándolo de lado pero de nuevo la luz se encendió junto con la música un quejido se escucho de los labios de la joven y se envolvió en su sabana molesta, no quería responder pero la melodía era cada vez mas fuerte, de nuevo el auricular lo llevo a su oído y suspiro entre sueños.

-Monica….por favor…- susurro con su voz cansada

_-¿Monica?- _susurro otra voz que la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa_ –Vamos…yo no soy Monica…ni soy mujer…- _

Esa voz hizo que la chica O'Conner se sentara de golpe en su cama aun con el celular entre sus manos escuchando esa risa que conocía bien, su corazón latio con velocidad

-Jah…(*)- susurro mientras la risa se escuchaba como si se tratara de una afirmación

_Mentirosa, traicionera  
>Mentirosa, embustera<br>Basta de tantos gritos  
>Este cuento se acabo<em>

La música sonaba en la radio mientras Gisele miraba el mar desde su habitación, tras de ella Han comía lentamente recostado en la cama, ella sostenía una botella de cerveza entre sus manos y sonrió recargándose en el ventanal del balcón.

-Bali es hermoso…-

-Así es…-

-¿Qué crees que sea el hijo de Mia y Brian?-

-No lo se…- Gisele miro a Han desde su lugar, el como comía tranquilamente sin mirarla en ese instante, tomo de su cerveza antes de acercarse, sonrió dejando la botella en la mesa cercana y fue a la cama donde su pareja estaba.

-¿No crees que es tiempo que me dediques algo a mi hoy?-

-Quede de ir con Dom y Brian a correr en la noche…el día puedo dedicártelo…-

-Llévame…- susurro sobre sus labios mientras el camaleón le besaba como solo a Gisele le gustaba.

Cuando se separaron lo que Han vio no fue a Gisele si no a Haley entre sus brazos, abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomo su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su pareja se preocupaba por verlo de esa manera

-¿Han? ¿Han esta todo bien?-

-Si….seguro es el alcohol que tomamos ayer…-

-Dos botellas de tequila…- sonrió la antigua miembro de Mossad tomando el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos –Tomare una ducha…- susurro besándole mientras se alejaba rumbo al baño

-Si….disfruta- susurro Han mientras por primera vez se sentía confundido de sobre manera por una persona, el no reflejaba lo que pensaba ni lo que ocurria en su interior, pero el conocer a una persona que comenzaba a ser todo un enigma para el y ella misma era algo que no esperaba, llevo su mano derecha hacia su corazón y fue cuando lo sintió….Su corazón latía con fuerza…con demencia.

-Imposible…- susurro mientras miraba hacia el baño –Esto no esta pasando…- se dijo a si mismo mientras la voz de Gisele le invitaba a ducharse con ella

_Solo somos tu y yo bailando así  
>Pidiendo mas y mas calor<br>Sintiendo que soy para ti  
>Abrázame fuerte, dale no me suelte<br>Llego el tiempo de los dos._

Dominic sonreía al ver como Haley movía sus manos animada mientras le contaba a Mia una historia de la infancia de Brian sentadas en la playa, la chica movía sus manos con animo mientras la música salía de la radio con emoción, Omar y Tego llegaron saludando como siempre, mientras veían como la mirada de su amigo Dom iba hacia donde su hermana se encontraba.

_-Ya veo…te gusta la chica- _le dijo en español con una sonrisa Tego a Dom mientras golpeaba su brazo mientras este le miraba ahora con sorpresa _–No te preocupes Omar ni yo diremos nada-_

_-¿Pero tu estas loco?- _le respondió en el mismo idioma mientras los dos reían y Tej se sentaba animado al lado de Brian que no entendía aquello.

-¿Qué hace Haley?- pregunto Roman llegando al mismo tiempo que Han y Gisele

-Le cuenta a Mia cuando nos creíamos _buzz ligthyear(*)_ y saltamos desde el segundo piso…- sonrió divertido mientras todos lo miraban fijamente -¿Qué? Tenia mucha imaginación…-

-Recuerdo que saltaste desde un puente hacia un lago…. ¿Te abra recordado tu infancia aquello?- pregunto divertido Dom mientras su mirada de nuevo iba a parar a la chica que le contaba a su hermana la historia, ahora sus manos se abrían como si volara y sonrió

-Yo les puedo contar cuando ella se creía _Britney Spears_ esa época fue muy divertida…- recordó Brian sonriendo mientras Roman sonreía ante esos recuerdos –Roman entro a su habitación sin pedir permiso y la vimos sobre la cama cantando intentando estar vestida igual que su gran ídolo…-

-Fue divertido jamás me lo perdono…creo que aun no lo hace- susurro Roman mientras Mia y Haley reían divertidas ante esos relatos a lo lejos, pero lo que también supo apreciar el joven fue las miradas de Dominic y Han hacia la chica que ahora sostenía entre sus manos las de su cuñada que camina hacia ellos -¡Haley!- dijo emocionado mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y fue cuando se dio cuenta que un par de ojos lo miraban con molestia y solo abrazo mas a la chica –Te extrañe tanto…-

-Tienes horas de no verme…- susurro la chica mientras Mia sonreía divertida ante aquello y Roman llevaba entre sus brazos a la chica

-Oh vamos acércate Haley estaba contando como tu bailabas en la cama cual Britney Spears…-

-¿Ya contaste cuando te creías Dany Zuko?- fue lo que pregunto la chica y todos rieron al ver directamente a Brian que cubría su cabeza con sus manos, su hermana sabia como molestarlo realmente y como hacerlo callar de golpe, aquel pasado de _Greasse _había quedado enterrado pero ahora Dominic quería saber mas de el, cosa que su quería hermana no se había negado de informar.

* * *

><p>(*) Jah es un asesino a sangre fría que usa sus artes marciales y parkour. Él será interpretado por Joe Taslim en la película Decidi comenzar lo poco que se de F&amp;F6 ya que se me hará mas interesante la historia y algo mas extensa para mi gusto y deleite<p>

(*) Sobre lo de _buzz ligthyear Britney Spears o Greasse _son referencias hacia la epoca en la que Brian, Roman y Haley pudieron haber crecido y son iconos de los 90 claro Greasse es un poco mas viejo pero aun así no pasa de moda.


	13. Turista

**Gracias por los review y el agregar la historia a fav.  
>Espero siga siendo de su agrado! ^^<br>¡Desde el sig cap las cosas de R&F6 se mezclaran con la historia! **

* * *

><p><strong>Turista<strong>

_-¡Debería de tener ya a todos comiendo de su mano!- _gritaba Hobbs desde el otro lado de la línea mientras Haley tomaba su cabeza _-¡No ha hecho nada! Es una inepta como su hermano…-_ aquello no había sido bueno pero Hobbs había cortado la llamada, Haley se quedo mirando el teléfono y lo presiono entre sus manos, estaba odiando en ese instante a Hobbs como odiaba la vergüenza de su apellido, tomo el celular y lo desarmo dejándolo dentro del cajón

-Espero que el jefe ni se le ocurra llamarme ahora…- susurro tomando una pequeña maleta y saliendo de su habitación, ese día no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber de Roman, no quería escuchar la risa de Dominic, no quería ver la sonrisa de Mia o de Brian, no quería escuchar el español de Tego u Omar, no quería ver a Tej hablando de sus coches y no quería ver a Gisele o a Han.

Había estado en Bali casi por un mes y ella no había trabajado en eso tenia razón Hobbs pero no quería arruinar las cosas, no en ese instante, aun así, se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar como ella hubiera deseado, salió del hotel y camino por los puestos que gritaban que comprara algo, miraba las casas y la playa nuevamente, hasta que frente a ella un _Lexux LFA_ negro se paro, el vidrio fue bajado dejando ver a Han Lue dentro del coche que le sonreía

-¿A dónde vas?- fue la pregunta mientras ella le miraba tras sus lentes de sol, no quería saber de nadie en ese instante

-Solo paseo…-

-Es una coincidencia sube…-

-Usted quiere que su novia me dispare ¿No es así?- susurro subiendo al coche mientras Han reía y el coche comenzaba a andar

-No es así…-

-Que alguien mas le crea…yo no…-

-¿Conoces el Tanah Lot?- la vio negar y con eso piso el acelerador de su coche mientras ella miraba el camino, como el gran color verde predominaba en el mismo –Es un templo…- dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino mientras la mirada de la joven paraba en el –Esta sobre una roca que llega a cubrirse cuando la marea es alta…y la creencia popular es que en su base habitan miles de serpientes para protegerlo de intrusos…-

-¿Serpientes?- sonrió un poco mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana –Tendremos que tener cuidado…aunque si una serpiente me muerte será felicidad para su novia…- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de nuevo a Han que sonreía un poco de lado. El sabia lo celosa que era Gisele pero el recordar lo que había escuchado le hacia sentir incomodo.

_Tego y Omar molestaban a Dominic en español como siempre, después de que la joven O'Conner entrara a la casa con su Mia y Brian, Roman los miraba sin comprender realmente lo que hablaban mientras que Gisele entraba a la casa siendo llamada por Mia que comenzaría a preparar la mesa._

_-Saldremos…- dijo Brian al lado de su hermana mientras caminaban hacia el Nissan GT-R plata –Mia quiere que les traigamos cervezas a todos…-_

_-Como se las terminan tan rápido…- dijo Haley subiendo al coche mientras que Roman le gritaba que iría con ellos y subía a la parte trasera escuchando las quejas de Brian y Haley que deseaban que no fuera_

_-Pues voy aunque no les guste- dijo cuando se abrocho el cinturón y Dominic solo negaba divertido ante eso_

_-¿Le dirás al hermano que tienes interés en su hermana?- dijo divertido Tej mientras Han y los dos latinos le miraban con una sonrisa, Dominic lo miro sin animo mientras Tej solo levantaba los hombros –No es mi tipo la chica…pero no negare que es algo exótica ¿No crees?-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-_

_-Oh vamos ayer comieron juntos y no dejas de mirarla….hasta la invitaste a las carreras aun sabiendo que es una policía… ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Dominic atraído por ese cuerpo?-_

_-Calla Tej…- dijo de golpe mientras los demás reían –Ustedes dejen de reír…-_

_-No diremos nada- fue la promesa de los latinos mientras lo veían entrar a la casa y ellos tras de el, Han miro a Tej y sonrió de manera leve _

_-Si Brian lo sabe se pondrá celoso…como Dom lo hizo con Mia- dijo divertido caminando hacia la entrada -¿Crees que logre algo?-_

_-No lo se….es Dominic puede lograrlo si se lo propone…-_

_-Eso es verdad…- sonrió entrando a la casa mientras que Han miraba el lugar donde el coche anterior había estado, miro la puerta y vio a Gisele que le sonreía desde el interior, el solo miro hacia la playa y su cabeza punzo con fuerza al imaginar a su amigo al lado de esa mujer…_

-Esto no esta bien…- susurro para si mismo mientras presionaba el volante, la había seguido cuando salió del hotel y había visto como paseaba sin planes de visitar a su hermano, había mentido a su pareja, había dicho que saldría del país por dos días por un favor de Dominic… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-¿No esta bien que me lleve de paseo?- fue la voz de Haley que lo hizo regresar a la realidad mientras se estacionaba en un lugar de aquel país -¿Esta lejos?-

-Debemos tomar una bemo para llegar-

-Prefiero una motocicleta….- dijo sonriendo la chica tomando su maleta y acercándose junto con el _camaleón_ a un hombre que los dirigió hacia un edificio –Veo en su cara que no le gusta….-

-No estoy acostumbrado…-

Haley solo levanto una ceja interrogativa mientras que el pagaba antes que ella lo hiciera, el hombre les dio unas llaves dirigiéndolo hacia una _Harley Davidson Iron 2009 _completamente negra, Han le entrego las llaves mientras tomaba los cascos, algo en ese hombre le llamaba la atención no lo podía negar, el ver como era atento hacia su persona se pregunto a si misma si lo era con su pareja, lo miro mientras el le hacia señas que se subiera tras de el, con algo de duda lo hizo y se tomo de su chaqueta mientras el comenzaba a manejar sintió el fresco mientras las nubes grises se acercaban tras de ellos. Cuando llegaron a Tanah Lot el lugar estaba lleno de turistas, bajaron de la motocicleta caminando hacia el templo, la chica tan solo apreciaba el lugar mientras cerca de ella iba Han que no dejaba de observarla analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, vio como saco una cámara y capturo el momento en la misma, mientras se giraba y le tomaba una foto sin que el estuviera preparado para eso.

Cuando las primeras gotas llegaron a mojarlos, caminaron rápidamente hacia la moto subiendo a la misma Han manejo hacia un nuevo destino mientras la lluvia los seguía mojando por completo, cada vez las gotas de lluvia eran mas fuertes y caian con mas rapidez, cuando Haley vio donde llegaron solo miro al hombre que le hizo caminar a su lado mientras dejaba las llaves en manos de un chico, le hizo caminar hasta la recepción de aquel hotel y pidió una habitación, la mujer les miro y sonrió divertida

-¿Luna de miel?- dijo mientras Han firmaba el papel y le daban la tarjeta que correspondía a la habitación –Bienvenidos a _Pan Pacific Nirwana Bale Resort _que tengan una buena noche…-

-¿Qué? ¿Luna de miel? No no…- decía Haley siendo llevada por Han hacia la habitación rápidamente mientras que ella le miraba ahora -¿Esta loco? ¿Por qué no le dijo que solo éramos conocidos?- Han la empujo hacia la habitación poco iluminada el hotel estaba en lo alto así que el templo Tanah Lot se veía a lo lejos mientras los rayos iluminaban el cielo

-Toma una ducha te vas a enfermar…- Haley le miro molesta y se encerró en el baño sin siquiera decirle un gracias, Han tomo su cabeza y se seco la misma con una toalla mientras comenzaba a pensar en que era lo que hacia con esa mujer en ese lugar, pero…de cierta manera no hacia mas que desear sacar la información necesaria, si la obtenía seguramente esa extraña sensación se iría lejos por completo.

Horas después estaban sentados sobre la cama mientras comían algo de la bandeja recién traída, Haley se sentía incomoda mientras que Han no expresaba realmente nada, la chica levanto la mirada y solo veía como comía lentamente.

-¿Ya le llamo a su novia?-

-Le dije que salí de viaje por dos días… ¿Tu hermano sabe que no irías a verlo?-

-Interesante…no Brian sabia bien que me tomaría unos días de turista…quería conocer Bali…aunque mas bien deje el celular por Roman…-

-¿Molesta mucho?-

-Mas de lo que imagina…no se como lo soportan realmente- Han sonrió ante eso mientras ella reía un poco bajo –Aunque cuando le comente a Brian que tomaría días de turismo Dominic y Roman quisieron acompañarme junto con mi hermano…pero no…- lo dijo de manera tranquila pero Han comenzó de nuevo a sentir esa sensación extraña que no le agradaba por completo.

El alcohol fue abierto mientras los dos miraban por el balcón como la lluvia no dejaba de caer, ella se sentía una persona totalmente diferente, respiraba un aire que no pesaba, sonreía con mas facilidad, olvidaba realmente que su venganza se estaba atrasando, se olvidaba que el hombre que era caballeroso, que estaba a su lado y le hacia sentir algo incomoda, pero solo suspiro aun con el vaso de vodka en su manos.

-Sabe…- fue la voz de la chica que ante la mirada de Han volvía a tener las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol –Realmente no comprendo como es que…usted teniendo novia me trae a este lugar, tengo dos opciones…- dijo divertida mientras miraba la lluvia –Me quiere sacar información…o solo quiere que Gisele me de un tiro en la cabeza por que me odia…- sonrió mirando la cara del hombre frente a ella pero al ver como reía algo bajo la sorprendió

-Ninguna de las dos…solo te ayude en hacer un poco de turismo…-

-Claro…- sonrió de nuevo mirando la lluvia, camino hacia la habitación y Han tomo su brazo jalando a la chica frente de el, la miro fijamente esos ojos azules que comenzaban a llamarle realmente la atención.

-Si quisiera información te preguntaría a ti misma sin que te dieras cuenta…eres policía…trabajas en algo mas que papeleo…pero no es necesario saber lo demás ahora- Cuando Han lo dijo Haley se soltó y entro a la habitación recostándose en la cama esperando que fuera el día siguiente, ese hombre la comenzaba a volver algo nerviosa, suspiro mientras escuchaba los pasos acercarse a la cama, y lo siguiente que Haley supo fue que su vaso cayo al suelo haciéndose pedazos mientras sentía los labios de Han Lue sobre los suyos junto a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Han y Haley comienzan a sentir cosas que según...no deberían (siii si deben adasdas xD) Jajajajajaja<p> 


	14. Paquete

**Después de un largo tiempo sin publicar vengo con esto.  
>Por fin me doy a la tarea de recuperar esto<br>Perdón por la tardanza ¡Espero siga siendo de su agrado! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paquete<strong>

Dominic Toretto miro a lo lejos recargado en su automóvil como su amigo bajaba del coche y abría la puerta del copiloto de su _Lexus LFA_ del cual Haley O'Conner bajaba sin siquiera mirarlo, Han tenia sus lentes oscuros y se recargo en el coche mientras la joven se giraba y lo miraba diciendo algo, el asiático movió la mano y sonrió de lado subiendo a su transporte y alejándose.

-Así que se fueron juntos…- susurro mientras miraba aquel coche alejarse y el caminar hacia el hotel tras aquella chica que no notaba su presencia, cuando Haley abrió la puerta de su habitación un paquete le esperaba en la mesa, pero cuando se giro a cerrar la puerta la presencia de Dominic la hizo gritar -¿Te asuste?-

-¡¿Desde cuando estas ahí?!-

-Tiene varios minutos que te sigo… ¿Cómo fue el turismo?-

-Bien…- susurro mientras lo dejaba pasar a la habitación y ella cerraba la puerta –Conocí varios lugares… ¿Qué atrae a Dominic Toretto a mi bungalow?-

-Realmente era quitarme una duda…Gisele me comento que Han había salido de viaje por un favor que le pedí…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Haley se le quedaba mirando –Tranquila no le dije que se fue contigo…-

-¡No se fue conmigo!- grito sonrojada mientras Dominic reía al verla de esa manera, ella se acerco a golpearle pero su mano fue detenida con facilidad al mismo momento que el hombre frente a ella la empujaba contra la pared de manera brusca –Ah…-

-Eres una policía…- susurro sobre su rostro mientras Haley intentaba apartarlo –Pero eres vigilada…demasiado cuidadosa…solo papeleo ¿No es así?-

-Si…- susurro temblando ante aquello que vivía, si Hobbs hubiera advertido que Dominic Toretto era de esa manera no estaría viviendo aquello, su mente le decía que corriera de alguna forma, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante lo que le pedía

-¿Conoces a Hobbs?-

-Es…el…el es de la DSS…un agente grande…- decía con temor mientras la mano de aquel hombre sostenía su cuello y la otra su mano atrapándola en esa pared -¿Qué tiene eso?-

-Trabajas para el…responde- susurro mientras ella temía que todo aquello se fuera de las manos pero el simplemente comenzó a suavizar su agarre al ver la mirada de susto de Haley –No…ningún trabajador de Hobbs miraría con tanto temor como lo estas haciendo tu…-

-Idiota…- susurro con temor, pero lo que continuo hizo que sus sentidos se dispararan y sus paredes de control y fuerza fueran al suelo por completo, Dominic Toretto la había besado mientras perdía por completo aquel agarre contra la pared de la chica.

Haley cayo por completo a esos labios que la besaban con gran experiencia, a esos brazos que la levantaban con gran facilidad llevándola hacia la habitación, por primera vez la chica sentía que caía por completo a un mundo donde aquel hombre que besaba ahora su cuello era el rey, la tentación era grande como había dicho Monica en su momento, pero mayor era cuando Dominic Toretto era quien te hacia caer a esos deseos, a saber que era hacer cosas buenas que parecieran totalmente malas.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos a su lado dormía el cuñado de su hermano, vio hacia el ventanal, la noche había caído por completo, Dominic comenzó a moverse entre sueños y ella solo vio la habitación, sus ropas mezcladas con las de aquel hombre a su lado, lo miro y salió de la cama tomando la bata que estaba en la silla, salió lentamente de la habitación caminando a la pequeña sala tomando su cabeza ¿Qué había hecho?... no sabia como reaccionar pero sabia que ese momento había sido extraño…cuando levanto la mirada encontró el paquete que en la tarde había visto, se acerco abriendo el mismo encontrando una carta.

_Tal vez no confíes en nadie en este mundo repleto de traicioneros…eso es lo que somos para la policía ¿No es así? Aun así debes saber Haley O'conner, que se bien lo que eres, una policía que trabajaba en la oficina de Tokyo…mas lo dejaste, toma esto como un pequeño respiro…pues cuando sepa lo que eres y lo que te propones me encargare de hundirte y demostrar a todos que los policías son lo que son…_

Haley tomo su cabeza intentando comprender aquello, había sido confuso y solo la hizo pedazos inmediatamente tirando la basura al bote mas cercano, la puerta fue tocada suavemente y solo pidió que no fuera alguien conocido…cuando la puerta se abrió un joven encargado le miraba con un sobre en sus manos, se lo entrego y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, movió el sobre sintiendo el peso, lo abrió con paciencia y sin ganas, cuando en sus manos cayeron unas llaves se les quedo mirando para después ver un pequeño papel que venia con las mismas.

-¿Hoy es el día en que todos me molestan?- susurro para si misma tomando el papel para después solo tomar su cabeza –Han…-

_Para una turista que le gustan las motocicletas…te vez mas en paz dormida…_

_Han _

Solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y guardo aquello en un cajón donde había guardado con anterioridad el celular, tomo todo y lo armo nuevamente, comenzando a ver como sonaba en su mano, mensajes de su jefe, mensajes de Monica, llamadas de un teléfono que desconocía, pero llamadas también de su hermano y Roman, sonrió al ver como de nuevo sonaba el teléfono y Roman hacia gala de su preocupación

-Hola Roman…-

_-¡Nada de "Hola"! ¡Haley O'conner eres peor que tu hermano! ¿Dónde estabas?-_

-Papá Roman…estoy bien…¿Qué ocurrio?-

-_¿Vas a ir a la carrera de esta noche? Quiero que veas como gano…-_

_-_Hay Roman…deja me arreglo ¿Te parece?- tenia que calmar a su querido amigo, y de paso a su hermano, seguramente a ninguno de los dos les había parecido bueno que no respondiera, Roman colgó con una sonrisa lo podía imaginar, se arreglo y vio despertar a Domic, salieron de aquel lugar sin decir alguna palabra y subieron al _Lexus LFA _sin decir alguna palabra.

De nuevo la música lleno sus oídos por completo, cuando llegaron a esas calles llenas de coches supo que comenzaba a caer en ese mundo tan bajo que odiaba, que le había quitado a su hermano y había arruinado a toda su familia de aquella manera tan cruel, pero también aquel mundo que comenzaba a darle nuevas sensaciones de ser libre y disfrutar de sus propios sentimientos, Roman le dio un codazo a Brian al ver bajar a su hermana del coche de Dominic, Tego y Omar rieron comentando las cosas en español mientras que tras de ellos Han miraba atentamente todo.

Una hora basto para que Han aprovechara que Roman corría para acercarse a la chica que miraba todo recargada desde el _Nissan GTR_ de su hermano, el como todos reían ante las cosas, como mujeres se acercaban a Toretto y el las sostenía entre sus brazos como también Tej y los dos latinos, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Han ella solo suspiro.

-¿Recibiste el paquete?-

-¿El de las llaves?-

-Si…-

-Si lo recibí…gracias…- era difícil expresarse para la joven O'conner, después de aquella noche donde sus labios se juntaron con los de aquel hombre frente a ella, sabia que algo dentro de ella crecía sin poder ponerle remedio, y mas después de que Dominic había entrado de esa manera en su cabeza arruinando todo aun mas de lo que ya estaba –Gracias…-

-¿Dominic hizo algo no es así?- fue la pregunta que Haley no esperaba escuchar

Cuando la menor de los O'conner estaba por responder su celular vibro con fuerza en su bolsillo y lo tomo encontrando un teléfono desconocido, con una señal se alejo de aquel escandalo ante la mirada de Han y la de su hermano que la miraba a lo lejos…

-¿Bueno?-

_-¡Por fin respondes!- _

-Lo siento Monica no estaba… ¿Qué ocurre?-

_-Es importante que regreses…paso algo…y no es a tu familia si no a un compañero tuyo…seguramente esta noche llegan por ti…-_

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

_-Mas malo de lo que imaginas….el escandalo que escucho es por que estas con ellos…Haley…te necesitamos en tu puesto…-_

Cuando Monica corto la llamada Haley tomo su cabeza y se giro encontrando la mirada de Han haciendo que su corazón se encogiera…pero… ¿El tenia a Gisele no era así la situación? Esa mujer podía dispararle a su cabeza sin pensarlo dos veces….así que ella no lo pensó mas decidiendo lo mejor para ella misma, debía irse e informar a Hobbs donde estaban…aunque su corazón comenzara a arder de tanta confusión. Cuando regreso su hermano le esperaba junto con Han mientras ella es miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Todo bien?-

-Era una amiga…preguntando como estoy…-

-¡O'conner te toca correr!- le gritaron a lo lejos dejando a su hermana sin decir algo mientras que ella le miraba alejarse.

Las horas pasaron para todos y de nuevo estaban en el bungalow con cervezas y la música a alto volumen, Haley sentada en las escaleras que daban a su pequeño jardín en la habitación miraba la luna escuchando los comentarios de Tej y Roman con una leve sonrisa, la misma siguió hasta sentir a alguien a su lado

-No era una amiga…era algo mas…- susurro el camaleón mientras sostenía un vaso de licor en sus manos, Haley afirmo con sus labios curvándose y mirando al hombre a su lado -¿Pasaste la tarde con el?-

-¿Eso afectaría tu vida con tu novia?- dijo por primera vez sintiendo la sinceridad pero las manos de Han en sus mejillas la hizo sentir esa opresión de nuevo en su pecho mientras sus labios se juntaban en ese beso que tanto quemaban sus labios.

* * *

><p>La vida de Haley debe tomar un rumbo y ella esta decidiendo por fin su deber ante todo, aunque Domic la haga caer a un mundo como lo es el dritff, como se lo advirtió Monica hay alguien que la hace dudar de lo que hace...y sabemos bien quien es.<p>

¡R&F6 se comienza a mezclar!


	15. Cumpleaños

**Algo tarde como siempre pero sin dejarlo de lado  
>¡Un capitulo mas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cumpleaños<strong>

Acariciaba sus labios sintiendo sobre el los de ella…era una persona que al verla sabia que mentía, sabia que nunca había dicho la verdad, que no era lo que decía, que realmente…era una policía mandada por Hobbs para encerrarlos y atrapar a cada uno de ellos…era una hermana dolida por la vergüenza que cargaba en sus hombros, pero sobre todo…era una mujer que deseaba ser amada y correspondida.

El se había fijado en Giselle…el quería a esa mujer que dormía todas las noches sobre su pecho, aquella que le complementaba, con la que imaginaba una vida también, pero a veces su propia cabeza hacia que Giselle se esfumara para dejar ver unos ojos azules, un cabello largo y rubio, abrió sus ojos y ahí estaban esos mismos ojos que comenzaban a ser una perdición, la mujer frente a el se levanto y camino hacia fuera seguida de el, de nuevo se alejaban para caminar lejos de aquel escandalo.

Sentía que traicionaba a todos, sentía que aquella libertad estaba a punto de serle arrebatada por dos manos delicadas y blancas, esas mismas que rodeaban su cuello y subían acariciando su cabello mientras esos carnosos labios volvían a envolverlo, pero sentía que debía confiar en ella, en aquella mujer que no entro a la policía en Bali para atraparlos, aquella que estaba entre sus brazos ahora en ese camino alejado bajo la luna y lejos de los escándalos de sus compañeros.

-¿Por fin después de tanto tiempo te aclaras?- sonrió sobre los labios de ella mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho igual al que Giselle le causaba

-¿Vas a seguir hablando o quieres besarme?- no espero de nuevo aquello y beso con desespero esos labios mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos intentando grabarla en su mente

Cuando despertó se vio a si mismo recostado en la cama de la chica mientras ella a su lado dormía abrazada a su hermano con tranquilidad, la vio respirar de manera tan tranquila que quiso tenerla el para el…pero se sentó en la cama para apreciar como en la silla Dominic le miraba fijamente, su amigo estaba observando a los tres sin decir alguna palabra.

-Sera mejor que te levantes antes de que Roman despierte y te vea con su…Haley…-

-¿Que haces aquí?- hablo mirando a los hermanos dormir de manera profunda –No creo que vigilar nuestro sueño…-

-No el tuyo…- sonrió divertido mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación con Han dejando dormir a los hermanos -¿Qué descubriste de ella?-

-Trabaja en la oficina de Tokio ciertamente…no hay algún cambio de eso-

-Entonces no nos mintió…vaya…- sonrió cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba la puerta y a Han de regreso -¿No sientes nada por ella?-

-¿Debería?-

-Tienes a Giselle…y a ella no le agradara saber que la besaste…-

-Y a Brian no le agradara saber que tu te acostaste con ella…-

-Veo que te lo dijo- hablo de manera divertida viendo los cambios de humor de su amigo y negó –Vamos Han…no se quedara mucho tiempo ¿O crees que si?-

-No…y tienes razón…puede ser solo un desahogo…-

-Vaya…- dijo la voz de Haley que les miraba desde la puerta haciendo que los dos le miraran –Les doy un aplauso a los dos…no…que va…-

-Haley…- susurro Han mientras ella movía sus manos frente a ellos

-No hablen mas…ya han dicho suficiente para mi…- sonrió mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia donde su hermano estaba para despertarlo

Han miro a Dominic mientras este frotaba su cuello algo incomodo por aquello, eran corredores, estaban con mujeres todo el tiempo…pero era algo difícil arruinar las cosas cuando esta los escuchaba, ¿Desde cuando se habían vuelto descuidados? Se sentían en confianza en ese lugar…pensaban que todo saldría bien, ahora la chica salía de la habitación con su hermano hablando de comida

-¡Haley!- grito Roman desde la esquina de la habitación levantándose de golpe -¡Es el día! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- grito de nuevo mientras empujaba a los dos hombres que le miraban ante el abrazo de aquel hombre –Un año mas vieja pero mas hermosa…- sonrió la chica mientras abría su boca para hablar pero simplemente la puerta fue tocada con fuerza y se abrió paso hacia la misma, cuando la abrió un gran ramo de flores cubría a la persona tras el mismo ante la mirada de todos

-¿Haley O'Conner?-

-Si…- las flores fueron dejadas de lado mientras el rostro de un hombre con cabello castaño y ojos azules, le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras ella se le quedaba mirando sorprendida –Chris…- susurro mientras el chico se lanzaba sobre de ella abrazándola ante la mirada de todos

_-Joder que alguien si se acordó del cumpleaños de la chica-_ fue Tego el que hablo mientras Rico reía divertido al ver como todos los demás miraban la escena

_-Dile eso a los hombres celosos que ven la escena- _decía divertido Rico

-¿Quién diablos es el? ¿Otro policía?- pregunto Tej algo sorprendido por aquel abrazo que aun no se terminaba mientras ambos hablaban entre susurros muy cercanos -¿Lo conoces?- pregunto a Brian que negaba y Roman que tronaba sus manos

-Si no la suelta lo voy a hacer papilla-

-Calma tus celos papá Roman…el que quisiera saltarle al cuello debería ser yo si soy el hermano…- susurro Brian mientras miraba al hombre que acariciaba el largo cabello de su hermana –Oh al demonio salta sobre de el y yo alejo a Haley-

-Hecho viejo…- sonrió complacido mientras Haley se separaba de aquel abrazo y los miraba

-¿No planeaban saltarle encima a Christopher verdad?- los dos negaron mientras ella suspiraba –Seguro…-

-¿Quién es el? ¿Policía?- pregunto Tej de golpe mientras todos lo miraban y Christopher reía de golpe ante eso -¡Lo es verdad!-

-Si me dejaran hablar podría explicar todo- hablo Haley mientras tomaba su cabeza y Roman intentaba abrazarla -¡Por dios! ¡No soy una bebe!- grito de golpe mientras miraba a Brian

-Eso es verdad…me queda claro…-

-Gracias…Christopher Kirk…si como el de _Star Trek_ no digas nada Roman…- lo señalo mientras el reía junto con Tej de manera baja –El bueno es…-

-Su compañero…-

-Exacto…-

-¿En que sentido compañero?- hablo después de todo Dominic ante la mirada de todos mientras el chico solo volvió a reír mientras miraba a Haley y esta levantaba los hombros

-Prometido…- dijo ella haciendo que Roman y Brian tomaran sus cabezas y Rico junto con Tego abrieran sus bocas hablando en español

-¡¿Tu prometido?!-

-Lo soy…y vengo a llevarme a Haley…- sonrió como si nada realmente fuera preocupante y abrazando a la chica desde su espalda mientras Brian y Roman comenzaban a hacer preguntas que no paraban –No vengo preparado para ser atacado por tu familia…- susurro mientras ella solo reía ante eso y escuchaba a los dos hombre quejarse.

* * *

><p>Christopher Kirk - es Chris Pine en el me base y en honor a su personaje como James Kirk le he puesto así otra saga que amo demasiado.<p> 


	16. Adios

**De nuevo tardando pero no dejando abandonado  
>Muchas gracias por sus RW! Soy tan feliz :)<br>Espero aun siga siendo de su agrado desde este punto en el siguiente cap F&F6 comenzara a mezclarse**

* * *

><p><strong>Adiós<strong>

Dos días de la llegada de Christopher las cosas habían cambiado realmente, Mia lo había conocido diciendo que el joven era la pareja ideal para su cuñada mientras que Brian solo hablaba en susurros celosos al ver que su pequeña hermana pronto formaría una vida con el hombre que ante sus ojos era una total mentira…una mentira que el podría descubrir…sonrió mientras salía de la casa ante la mirada de Mia que se encontraba hablando con la recién llegada Elena Neves y Dominic.

-¿Esta bien?- pregunto Elena mientras Mia solo sonreía

-Su hermana le apareció con prometido y aun no lo supera O'Conner- fueron las palaras de Dominic que hicieron reír a la policía que estaba a su lado.

-¡Han!- grito Brian mientras Roman lo miraba en su asiento del copiloto -¡Han puede decirnos todo acerca de este tal Kirk!-

-¡Viejo! ¡Es la mejor idea que se te ocurrió! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-

-Mia no se ha sentido bien así que no he pensado mucho realmente…- dijo de manera divertida mientras estacionaba su coche y bajaba rápidamente entrando al hotel donde Han y Gisele se hospedaban, Roman toco la puerta con desespero mientras la mujer les abría con una sonrisa -¿Dónde esta Han?-

-En la terraza… ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-¡Es urgente!- hablo Roman entrando mientras Gisele solo suspiraba y cerraba la puerta tras de ella -¡Han!- grito cayendo sentado en el sillón que se encontraba frente a Han –Te necesitamos-

-¿Para que puedo ser bueno?- pregunto sin interés mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza y miraba a Brian sentarse al lado de Roman -¿Ocurrió algo malo?-

-Queremos saber algo y solo tu nos puedes ayudar…-

-¡Queremos saber todo sobre el tipejo ese que nos aleja de Haley!-

-¿De Christopher Kirk?- Roman y Brian afirmaron mientras Gisele dejaba dos botellas sobre la mesa y se sentaba al lado de Han -¿Para que quieren saber del chico?-

-¡Nos esta robando a Haley!-

-¿No es el prometido de la hermana de Brian?- pregunto Gisele al momento que Roman la señalaba molesto -¿Qué?-

-No lo digas frente de mi…-

-Si no fueras amigo de Brian diría que estas enamorado de Haley…- Han sonrió ante eso y miro a Roman que se miraba mas enojado y Brian suspiraba

-Es como mi hermana menor Gisele….es a la única mujer que no tocaría… ¿Entiendes eso no es así?- susurro molesto mientras miraba a Han –Ahora… ¿Si o no?-

-Denme unas horas y les diré- los dos sonrieron felices al saberse satisfechos, mientras Gisele solo suspiraba fastidiada y se levantaba del sillón diciendo que saldría a comprar para no saber nada sobre aquel tema que ya la tenia harta, cuando cerro la puerta y se había ido Han solo suspiro y Brian le miro al mismo tiempo que Roman se alejaba diciendo que pediría comida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Ese chico no es prometido de tu hermana…planea serlo…pero no se si tu hermana lo acepte…- Brian no comprendía aquello pero comenzó a hacerlo cuando vio como el camaleón juntaba sus manos pensativo –El trabaja para el FBI…es muy bueno en su trabajo pero nosotros no le interesamos…solo quiere como dijo llevarse a Haley…-

-Así que mi hermana no es solo papeleo…-

-No…no lo es…pero no ha hecho nada en tu contra ni en la de ninguno de nosotros…-

-Han…- Han le miro y Brian sonrió -¿Te gusta Haley?...se que esa mirada es la que pongo cuando hablaba de Mia…cuando Roman me escuchaba a mi…pero…tienes a Gisele-

-Tengo a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado y no la dejare…-

-Entonces…por eso investigaste sobre el hombre que apareció…y por eso me dices todo…- sonrió y tomo un trago de su cerveza mientras Han le miraba –No soy un hermano celoso…claro solo si se aprovechan de ella…pero esta grande sabe lo que hace…y no creo que le seas indiferente si se fue de vacaciones contigo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Oh vamos…soy su hermano me lo tenia que decir…- dijo divertido mientras Han solo sonreía de lado –Picaros…ambos…- el celular comenzó a sonar y lo respondió al ver que era su hermana -¿Haley?- El corazón del camaleón se movió y vio como Brian se levantaba de un salto -¡Voy para allá! ¡No se muevan!- grito terminando la llamada mientras que Roman y Han lo miraban -¡Mi bebe va a nacer!- grito

Elena y Haley esperaban fuera del lugar donde les habían indicado a lo lejos Christopher les miraba sin saber que decir, el sonido de autos derrapando hizo que los tres miraran hacia la entrada donde Dominic y Brian llegaban corriendo intentando hablar y obtener toda la información necesaria sobre el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia, Elena se levanto y fue hacia ellos calmando a cada uno con una leve sonrisa.

-Tranquilos…todo esta bien…Brian…ve con la enfermera…te llevara con Mia y tu hijo…-

-Gracias Elena…- susurro mientras corría hacia donde la enfermera le indicaba

-¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto Dominic mientras ella le abrazaba y besaba sus labios -¿Mia?-

-Todo esta perfecto…la hermana de Brian llego justo a tiempo cuando Mia se sentía mal…y nos han traído aquí…- Elena se giro para buscar a Haley pero la chica no estaba solo Christopher en su lugar que le regalo una leve sonrisa –Estaba ahí…-

-Ya regresara…-

Haley camino hacia los coches mientras Roman entraba al hospital diciendo que no tenia mas paciencia, la chica sonrió y vio a Han recargado en su coche que le miraba.

-Roman tiene mucho desespero…-

-Si…-

-¿Y tu prometido?- Haley sonrió ante eso y se coloco a su lado mirando el hospital -¿Esta dentro?-

-Si… ¿Y tu novia?-

-De compras…seguro vendrá en un momento con los demás-

-Que bien…Han…- la chica sonrió sin dejar de ver al hospital fijamente –Gracias por guardar mi secreto…por cuidarme de todos ellos-

-No se de que hablas…-

-Me voy mañana a primera hora y espero que todo salga bien con Gisele…por favor si tienen una boda tienen que decirme…-

-¿Para que le digas a Hobbs?-

-Puede ser…- sonrió mientras el también lo hacia

_Llegue a Bali con vergüenza por mi apellido, llegue con miedo de lo que encontraría, llegue con una idea que con el pasar de los días comenzó a cambiar, el conocer a cada uno de la gran familia que conforman hace que uno realmente dude de sus deberes, de sus leyes y de lo que piensa que es lo correcto. _

_Me voy feliz de conocer a Jack, de saber que tendrá a los mejores padres y tíos que pudiera tener, cada uno aporta algo a la vida de todos que se complementan, les agradezco por todo y les pido perdón por no tener el valor de decirles adiós a cada uno de ustedes después del nacimiento del nuevo integrante. _

_Cuando estas líneas estén siendo leídas estaré en el vuelo, así que lo siento a Brian y Roman, regreso a mi vida y prometo algún día regresar a la de ustedes si me lo permiten. _

_Adiós._

_PD: Christopher no es mi prometido…simplemente mi compañero de trabajo y con el que me divertí gastándoles la gran mentira _

Cuando Elena termino de leer la carta Roman comenzaba a gritar desesperado mientras Tej solo reía divertido junto con Rico y Tego, Dominic miraba a Mia que sonreía junto con Brian imaginando aquello, su mirada paro de nuevo a Gisele que se notaba mas tranquila y feliz después de que la chica dijera adiós y Han…Han simplemente era lo que era el…una mascara pero internamente se preguntaba si algo se movía

* * *

><p>Al final Haley los dejo advirtiendoles como Hobs lo habia hecho en el pasado...o algo muy similar...<p> 


	17. Requiem

**Gracias por los mensajes son muy motivadores! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem<strong>

Un año había pasado de aquel viaje a Bali, estaba sentada en su escritorio con una taza de café entre sus manos

-¿Crees en los fantasmas?- pregunto Monica mientras dejaba la carpeta frente a Haley que la tomaba y miraba la foto de aquella mujer frente a sus ojos –Esta viva…-

-No puede ser… ¿Hobbs ya lo sabe?-

-Claro que lo sabe…fue el primero en saberlo…pero antes que eso debes decirme la verdad ¿Por qué regresaste?-

-Me pidieron regresar…- Monica negó con fuerza –Algo mas de lo que te dije te hizo regresar…Después te lo diré…ahora ¿Qué ocurrió en Londres?-

-Una masacre…todos sospechan de Shaw…- Haley suspiro mientras miraba otra carpeta en el escritorio –Letty esta con el al parecer…-

-¿Pero que hace la antigua novia de Dominic con Shaw? ¿Y Shaw…que lo lleva a hacer esto?- susurro para si misma mirando todas las carpetas –Mato a Liam… ¿No es así?-

-Las cámaras de seguridad es lo que muestran…ha juntado mucha gente…-

-Jah me llamo en Bali…no pensé que fuera peligroso pero veo que lo fue…-

-¡O'Conner! Veo que llego muy tranquila de su viaje de placer…- fueron las palabras de Hobbs que la hizo suspirar –Espero que estés lista para hablar por que tenemos un problema mas grande que los fugitivos…y los necesitamos ya…-

-¿De que habla?- miro a Monica mientras ella sonreía de manera tranquila -¿Sabes algo?-

-¡A mi oficina!-

-Monica…-

-Oh créeme….te va a sorprender…- Monica movió sus manos y Haley camino hacia la oficina de Hobbs, suspiro cuando abrió la puerta y el hombre frente a ella le miraba con dureza, aun no le perdonaba el que no le informara sobre aquellos fugitivos desde que había llegado.

-¿Qué es lo que debe decirme señor?-

-Ha tenido un desempeño muy grande este año… ¿Es ya el orgullo de papá?-

-Claro que si señor…- sonrió con algo de burla por las palabras de su superior pero sabia que era verdad…el ser promovida a ser parte de la DSS había hecho que su padre estuviera mas orgulloso de ella olvidando a Brian por completo -¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que me dirá?-

-Algo…lleva un año sin decirme nada cadete… ¿Qué es lo que espera?-

-Nada señor…- sonrió un poco mirando como el hombre frente a ella se levantaba al momento que llevaba sus manos a su espalda –No espero nada…-

-¿Sabe lo que paso con Shaw?- el verla afirmar lo hizo caminar alrededor de su oficina sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que vestía el uniforme de la DSS –Necesitamos un equipo como el de Dominic Toretto…-

-¿Para atrapar a Shaw?-

-Para atraparlo a el y a su equipo…mato gente inocente en Londres…-

-Lo se señor…- susurro mirando aun hacia el frente de manera firme –Pero… ¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaran si están en un lugar sin extradición?-

-Con lo que mas quieren…-

-¿Y eso es?-

-Su libertad…-

Haley se giro rápidamente a ver a su jefe mientras este sonreía de lado, sabia la manera en atrapar a Shaw pero tendría que dejar de buscar aquello que era una motivación para atrapar a todos…dejar libre al equipo de Dominic Toretto

-¿Qué dijo?...-

-Lo que escucho cadete…dejarlos en libertad…borrar los errores de sus hojas de vida...-

-¿Volver a EU?-

-¿Qué eso no es lo que quiere?- Haley por primera vez lo miro sorprendida viendo los ojos de Hobbs, ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente? –No me dio la manera de encontrarlos cuando tubo la oportunidad…desobedeció por completo las ordenes de trabajar en la policía de Bali…dejo su teléfono…lo escondió…conoció y convivio con los fugitivos…-

-Por que buscaba el momento indicado…-

-Claro…- sonrió de lado –Lo mismo como Elena Neves…-

-¡Están en Bali sin poder regresar por que saben a lo que se atienen!-

-¡Y nosotros tenemos nuestra gente muriendo por culpa de Owen Shaw y Leticia Ortiz!- grito de golpe molesto –No por su amor platónico y de hermano que tiene ahora dejara de lado su venganza y vergüenza ¿Oh si?-

Vergüenza…

Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra…no la rodeaba…ya no mas después de Bali…solo recordaba al pequeño Jack…a Mia y a Brian… ¿Qué había sido de esa mujer vengativa?

-Acaba de decir que los dejara en libertad señor…-

-Para salvar a los nuestros…-

-¿Y como planea juntarlos?-

-Tendremos que ir a Bali por ellos…y tenemos la mejor arma para que caigan con nosotros…-

-Letty…-

-Así es cadete…- sonrió colocándose frente a ella –Así que…prepare sus maletas nos iremos en unas horas…-

-Si señor…- susurro caminando fuera de la oficina encontrando la mirada de Monica -¿Lo sabias?-

-¿Sabias tu que cambiaste?-

-Calla…-

-Es la verdad… ¿Qué paso?- sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Haley –Tal vez no sea la mejor amiga pero puedes contar conmigo…-

-Siento que algo muy dentro de mi…se enamoro de uno de ellos…-

-Oh Haley…el amor…pero puede ser que… ¿Sean libres?-

-La vergüenza que cargo…pesa mas que eso…-

-No debería ser así…- sonrió mientras ella negaba y se alejaba diciendo que debía hacer las maletas para salir de viaje a Bali, de nuevo después de un año viajaba de regreso a ese país que le había traído muchas cosas…ahora tendría una oportunidad de regresarle otro orgullo a su familia…esta vez a su madre…tal vez…tal vez muy en el fondo quería regresar ese hijo tan querido por la mujer que le dio la vida…tal vez su eterno Requiem por fin tendría fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley volvera a verle las caras a los chicos...y esta vez no sabe que es lo que quiere ¿O si? <strong>


	18. Trato

**Los chicos se han vuelto a encontrar...  
><strong>**Gracias por los mensajes ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Trato<strong>

Dominic dormía cómodo con Elena entre sus brazos, cuando se levanto dejándola y simplemente centrarse en aquella maquina que estaba a las afueras de su habitación, suspiro arreglando lentamente hasta que unos pasos conocidos le hicieron parar, se giro encontrando Hobbs que mantenía sus manos en su espalda como era ya costumbre al hablar con alguien.

-Tardaste demasiado…-

-Un mes y medio…- fue la respuesta que no comprendió Dominic en un inicio –Un mes y medio fue lo que me tomo encontrarlos…dos encontrar a la persona que me diera toda la información y un año completo dejarlos descansar…les di mucho tiempo de preferencia para escapar…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes atraparnos…-

-No…no me interesa eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Seguro sabes de los ataques en Londres…-

-Ya me retire…-

-¿Y si algo te motivara a seguir?- el sonido de un arma apuntándole le llamo la atención Elena Neves estaba esperando para disparar pero Hobbs simplemente lanzo a la mesa la carpeta haciendo que la mujer bajara el arma y Dominic la tomara –Creo que ahí encontraras lo que mas te motivara…-

-¿Qué ganaremos con esto?-

-Su libertad…Londres…tienes tres días para llegar…-

Y con eso Hobbs se alejo del lugar sin decir mas, Dom abrió la carpeta encontrando la foto mas reciente de aquel conboy que ataco en Londres…entre esas fotos estaba ella…la mujer que amo con todo su corazón…la que había estado en los mejores y peores momentos…Letty se mostraba con vida una vez mas…

-¿Letty?- Elena había hablado y tomado la carpeta entre sus manos leyendo –Tienes que ir por ella Dom…-

-Elena…-

-Vamos…yo entenderé perfectamente…es tu familia…si fuera mi esposo…fuera la esperanza mas mínima iría…-

-Tu también lo eres…eres mi familia-

-Pero a la familia jamás la abandonas…- sus propias palabras sonaron en los labios de aquella ex policía, beso sus labios y la abrazo con fuerza viendo lo fuerte que esa mujer era…

Hobbs subió a la camioneta _Navistar MXT _negra donde Haley le esperaba en el asiento del copiloto, la mujer había visto a lo lejos la escena y se giro al ver como su jefe comenzaba a manejar

-¿Qué es lo que espera ahora?-

-Solo debemos esperar en Londres…donde Riley nos apoyara…-

-¿Qué voy a hacer yo?-

-Seguir su trabajo cadete…una vez que todo el equipo este completo…podrá unirse a mi…-

-El camaleón esta en Hong Kong por lo que se…Tego y Omar en Dubai…Roman y Tej están en América…Brian en Bali… ¿No creen que tardaran en llegar?-

-Les di la motivación mas grande que podrían encontrar…su familia y la libertad…-

Fue como había dicho Hobbs, la motivación la había dado y con un día el equipo estaba nuevamente reunido, Riley había encontrado a Gisele y Han en Hong Kong como Haley le había dicho y se encargo de que llegaran a Londres cada uno de los integrantes sin problema alguno al punto de reunión.

Estaban en lo alto de ese edificio, Tej festejaba el equipo con el que trabajaría, mencionando aquello que había vivido en Brasil en su momento, Gisele divertida al lado de Brian revisaban las armas dándole la razón al técnico entre suaves risas, Dom a lo lejos miraba por la ventana como el sol iluminaba la ciudad.

-¿De verdad estamos trabajando para Hulk? ¿Están consientes de lo que estamos haciendo?-

-Siga hablando y tendrá motivos para hablar mas…- fue la clara voz de Hobbs tras de el colocándose a su lado junto con Riley causando que Dominic les mirara

-Los juntaste….ahora simplemente dales una buena razón para quedarse aquí…- fue lo único que dijo

-Owen Shaw…Ex operados de las fuerzas aéreas especiales…por años opero en Europa pero ahora…han sido tres ataques específicos…-

-¿Y esto es?- fue la pregunta de Gisele

-Una bomba…- fue respuesta de la cadete al lado de Hobbs –Un ataque que dejaría ciego…un país sin cuidado es el mejor blanco…valdría billones…-

-Eso no nos debe interesar… ¿Por qué no robarla nosotros entonces?- dijo Tej divertido y Hobbs rio

-No voy a permitir que Shaw se salga con la suya…solo le falta una pieza…ustedes son familia y les puedo ofrecer la oportunidad de reunir a su familia…-

-¡¿Metiste a Haley en esto?!- pregunto Roman exaltado mirando al policía y a Brian rápidamente -¡¿Lo hiciste?!- Hobbs lanzo la carpeta con la foto de Letty a la mesa que los dividía y Roman callo de golpe, Gisele miro a Dominic y a Brian, este ultimo solo miro la foto un buen momento y miro a Hobbs decidido

-¿Quieres nuestra ayuda? Llévanos a Letty y nos exoneras-

-Eso no venia en el trato…-

-Claro que si…ese es el trato ¿Lo dejas o lo tomas?- fue la voz de Dominic que hablo después de mucho, Hobbs miro la foto y a cada uno de los integrantes que estaban ahí…

-Lo atrapan…y la libertad será suya…-

-_Pero que esto es una pendejada- _

_-Cállate tu…que por tu culpa nos han detenido…-_

Fueron las voces que rompieron con la tensión del momento, el elevador se había abierto y nadie había puesto atención, Tego y Omar caminaban peleando con su español hacia donde todos estaban, Hobbs miro hacia los dos hombres y el cabello rubio de su cadete favorita se presentaba entre esos que miraron a todos frente a ellos.

-¿Problemas?-

-La policía los atrapo pero no fue nada difícil sacarlos de ahí señor…- sonrió de lado Haley sin prestar atención a los que estaban frente a ella, Tego y Omar miraron a sus compañeros, la mujer cruzo sus brazos y suspiro –Solo que le pido por favor que si quiere que vaya a hacer esas cosas me avise que voy a tratar con gente idiota…-

-Debe estar acostumbrada…- sonrió Hobbs mientras se giraba hacia el equipo

-Señor…- fue la voz de Riley mientras el corazón del camaleón se agitaba ante la imagen, al igual que el de Brian y Roman al ver a la persona frente a ellos

-Es verdad…si trabajaremos en equipo…debemos presentar a todos…- Haley lo sabia, su jefe disfrutaba aquello, el verla de esa manera a punto de caer en desesperación interna, controlo sus sentidos y al mismo tiempo que Tego y Omar caminaban del lado de sus amigos ella dio los pasos necesarios para quedar al lado de su jefe –Riley Hicks experta en su campo…y por su puesto…la cadete bajo mi tutela…Haley O'Conner…que seguro ya conocen…-

Gisele quería gritar, quería gritar que había sospechado de ella todo el tiempo, Dominic solo se le quedo mirando mientras que Roman y Brian sentían una especie de dolor…ellos lo habían sabido por los labios de Han…pero verla al lado de aquel hombre que los quería atrapar había sido muy diferente.

Ante ellos con el uniforme de la DSS Haley O'Conner se presentaba seria, con su cabello recogido como una vez Elena Neves lo había llevado, con sus ojos brillantes y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley se controla...Hobbs esta disfrutando de ver esa faceta, se que Tego y Omar no participaron en F&amp;F6 pero necesitaba ponerlos los adoro xD Y creo que le pondran un poco de sabor a algunas situaciones<strong>


	19. Regaño

**Otro capitulo!  
>Espero sea de su agrado! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Regaño<strong>

El aire se sentía con presión y Hobbs no había ayudado mucho con su presencia, no cuando le había disparado a la maquina de snacks cuando Roman no podía diferenciar el valor de un dólar a una libre esterlina, el hombre había dejado a Haley para que les explicara el plan de esa tarde, aquel que era vigilar al propio FBI de aquel país, ya que como Riley lo había dicho Hobbs hecho algo ilegal para ganar terreno en aquello, la joven O'Conner había visto como el elevador había cerrado sus puertas y la sonrisa de Riley le despedía haciéndola enojar de golpe, se giro y se encontró con la mirada de todos.

Se acerco a Tej que solo la mirada ante cada movimiento que hacia en la maquina, Roman miro a cada uno de los chicos y tomo su cabeza, sentía que explotaría…y lo iba a hacer.

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?! ¡¿Ella?! ¡¿Haley?! ¡¿Mi Haley en la DSS con Hobbs?!- Gisele le miro con molestia y el la señalo -¡No hables mujer no hables! ¡Y tu por que! ¿Por qué no hablaste?- grito Roman a Haley que cerraba sus ojos de golpe

-Viejo…no grites…- le pidió Tej al ver como la chica presionaba sus manos temblando suavemente, cosa que Han tampoco había perdido de vista al igual que Dom que seguía guardando silencio

-¡¿Qué no grite?! ¡Es de la DSS!-

-¡Si!- grito Haley mirándolo sorprendiendo a Roman en parte -¡Y tu lo sabias! ¡Tu sabias que trabajaba para el FBI! ¡¿No es así?! ¡¿No se investigaron con el famoso camaleón de su equipo mi trabajo y vida?!- grito molesta con sus manos temblorosas

-Haley…- susurro su hermano mientras Dominic hacia señas a todos que se alejaran, aquello solo les importaba a esos tres

-No… ¿Por qué se van? ¿No son familia? Quedense para que vean todo y para que escuchen lo que hay que decir…- dijo divertida la chica mientras juntaba sus manos y volvía a mirar a Brian –Quédense para escuchar como la hermana menor solo fue tratada como burla en su trabajo…como intento darle un logro a su familia trabajando en Tokio…Por que eso si es verdad, por si lo dudan…- dijo mirando a Gisele –La mujer que fue promovida por tener… "motivación" a la DSS…la que fue mandada a Bali para llevarlos a EU… ¿Los lleve?...No…-

-Eso ya no interesa…- dijo Dominic mirándola –Tu tienes tus motivos y tienes que verlos con tu hermano…nosotros queremos a nuestra familia completa…-

-Por eso deben atrapar a Shaw para que recuperen a Letty y se vayan de aquí…-

-¡IDIOTA!- grito Dominic perdiendo la paciencia golpeando la mesa haciendo que todos lo miraran -¡Tu eres nuestra familia también!- fue el segundo grito que causo que el corazón de la joven policía se encogiera Tego y Omar sonrieron junto con Tej al escuchar eso y miraron a la chica frente a ellos –Podrás ser un policía, la sangre O'Conner corre en ti al fin y al cabo…hacen lo mismo- dijo con un pequeño deje de burla mirándola –Pero no nos traicionaste…preferiste irte y dar un año…ahora podremos ser libres…-

-Atrapen a Shaw y podrán hablar de libertad…- susurro la chica alejándose rápidamente de ellos dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el elevador

-Siempre supe que eras una mentirosa…- susurro Gisele al verla pasar a su lado

Brian rápidamente camino hacia el elevador y entro con ella al momento que se cerraba, era momento de hablar con la verdad y tener esa platica de hermanos que nunca había llegado en Bali…camino tras ella, dos cuadras y llegaron a un parque donde la chica se sentó tomando su cabeza, sus manos temblaban y Brian se sentó a su lado

-Eres un maldito…- susurro ella

-Soy un maldito que ha hecho que su hermana pequeña sufra mas que todos…- dijo mirando el frente sin valor de verla a la cara –Haley…-

-Oh por dios Brian…de verdad…tengo tantos deseos de verte tras unas rejas y al mismo tiempo no…- Brian rio por eso y la miro un poco –Yo iba a Bali a encerrarte…iba a Bali a que te pudrieras en una cárcel junto con Dominic…junto con todos esos que hicieron que tomaras un mal camino…todos me señalaron…todos…hablaban a mis espaldas…sin descaro…todo por que tu lo causaste-

-No puedo pedirte perdón…-

-Por eso cuando me promovieron a la DSS…acepte sin dudarlo, pensando en darle a papa un orgullo, dándole a mama una esperanza…aunque la ultima vez que le vi la deje llorando por que jure encerrarte…llegue a Bali cargando odio…- susurro mirando hacia el frente y su hermano la miro al notar ese cambio de voz –Pero conocí a Mia…Roman me volvió a llevar a algo que hacia mucho tiempo no veía…un hermano amoroso, un hermano enamorado, un futuro padre, Jack me detuvo ¿Qué le esperaba a un bebe en una cárcel? Mala vida, solo eso, conocí a cada uno de tus amigos y aunque algunas cosas las sigo odiando, deje Bali por el amor que te tengo, por el que les tome a ellos y por que llegue a pensar en que podría haber otra manera…-

-La hay…- sonrió Brian acariciando el cabello de su hermana como hacia años no lo hacia reconfortando a la que alguna vez fue una niña y ahora ya era toda una mujer, la atrajo hacia el con un abrazo dejando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella –Tendremos a Letty y todos iremos juntos a casa…¿No es así?- ella callo

-Haley- le llamo lentamente el como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia –Lo siento tanto de verdad…- la voz lentamente se le iba quebrando y las lagrimas no habían tardado en llegar a sus mejillas –Perdóname….perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, ni tu ni mama merecen eso, es mas ni nuestro padre…se que soy una vergüenza pero puedo arreglarlo, se que puedo hacerlo si llegamos a Letty todos regresaremos a casa juntos…eso quiero…quiero verte ser una gran agente, lo que yo no pude ser…quiero que seas mi orgullo y el del pequeño Jack-

-Brian estúpido…- susurro su hermana sin moverse, sintiendo como sus propias lagrimas llegaban a bajar por sus mejillas, aun el perdón no era concedido, no era tan fácil…pero su alma se sentía tan bien después de aquello, después de haber dicho todo eso, sentía que podía trabajar mejor con el a su lado.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con Han?- pregunto una voz que a los dos los hizo saltar del asiento Roman sentado al lado de los dos miraba la escena comiendo unos cacahuates lentamente ante ellos

-¿Desde cuando estas ahí?- pregunto Brian ante la risa de Roman

-Desde el inicio los seguí… ¿Oh ustedes pensaban dejarme fuera de esto? No están idiotas…si crecimos juntos yo debo ver en esta reconciliación así que los dos se joden- Roman miro de nuevo a la chica de ojos azules como los de su hermano y sonrió mas con cariño hacia ella ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre que había traicionado le sonreía así? -¿Y que vas a hacer con el?-

-No se de que hablas…-

-Oh vamos sabes bien- fue el turno de hablar de Brian con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los rastros de las lagrimas –Han me dijo unas cosas de su viaje-

-El me beso- dijo de golpe mientras Roman la señalaba y Brian la miraba sorprendido

-Oh ¡Gisele la va a matar!- grito Roman mientras Brian intentaba borrar ese mal rato de la mente de su hermana, sonriendo ante eso, al ver como su mejor amigo se sentaba al lado contrario de Haley y esta llevaba de nuevo sus manos hacia su rostro cubriéndolo escuchando a ambos hombres hablar.

A lo lejos Han miraba la escena con Dominic, ambos habían salido para alcanzar a los tres por si era necesario, la joven policía "podía perder un poco la cordura" según Tej y "podría darle un disparo seguro a Brian" fue lo segundo que dijo causando que los dos les vigilaran de cerca aunque a Gisele eso…no le había sido tan grato

-Así que la besaste…- sonrió Dom mirando a su amigo que no le regreso la mirada

-Tu te acostaste con ella…- Dominic sonrió ante eso y miro como la chica se levantaba del lugar y hablaba por teléfono

-Hobbs los cito…- fue lo único que escucharon Brian y Roman de la joven antes de verla caminar de regreso

* * *

><p>Tej y Brian perdonan a la mujer que conocen, las cosas comienzan a ser mas complicadas para todos...incluyendo a Haley que no esperaba eso<p> 


	20. Persecución

**Regreso con mucho animo ^^  
>AnyShields muchas gracias por tu rw -llora- jajajaja entiendo lo de la universidad, a mi me pasa lo mismo por eso casi no puedo publicar, y si las cosas no seran faciles para nadie u_u<br>Sin mas que decir! ¡Que se disfrute el siguiente capitulo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Persecución<strong>

Hobbs los había citado frente al lugar donde la policía había llevado al contacto de Shaw, justo al hombre que había golpeado en el interrogatorio, si las cosas salían como la gente pensaba…Shaw estaría en prisión esa misma noche.

Pero no todo seria tan sencillo, el lugar colapso en una explosión y el equipo se puso en marcha con los coches que los policías les habían facilitado, todos con un _BMW E60 M5_ recorrían las calles solitarias de la ciudad, corriendo por las mismas para lograr llegar a la famosa Interpol a tiempo, siguiendo al famoso Shaw, Hobbs en su _Navistar MXT_ seguía de cerca la persecución sumándose el hombre en atrapar a Shaw junto con Dominic, mientras que Haley en una motocicleta les seguía de cerca rápidamente con el casco oscuro y equipado con radio para una comunicación segura con su superior.

El primer coche de la policía salió volando por los aires hacia Dom, mientras que la policía simplemente era un 'estorbo' mas en ese preciso instante, en la Interpol los chicos seguían de cerca de los hombres de aquel enemigo, llegando a iniciar un tiroteo.

-¡Cadete! ¡Desvié su atención a la Interpol!-

-¡¿Y Shaw?!-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos…- fue la voz de Dom que le aseguro aquello, cuando vio la desviación simplemente entro y acelero mas para alcanzarles, era la primera vez que estaría usando por completo su energía para atrapar a alguien.

La chica derrapo rápidamente al escuchar las balas y había llegado tarde, los hombres de Shaw comenzaban a escapar a lo lejos, mientras que su hermano le gritaba que siguiera su camino, saco su arma y disparaba junto con Roman y Gisele que se encontraba en otro punto, pero lo que vio después fue como un arma de largo alcance apuntaba a la joven Yashar, Roman la miro y ambos simplemente observaron como Han corría a ponerla a salvo abrazándola contra el mientras recibían un ataque que cesaba poco después.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- grito Brian al ver como escapaban

Todos subieron a sus coches y comenzaron a andar rápidamente tras aquellos fugitivos, sin impórtales que dejaban tras de ellos.

-¡Cadete!- escucho la voz de Hobbs en su cabeza y vio a su alrededor no había nada -¡Cadete!- le grito por el intercomunicador

-Voy en camino señor…- dijo segura tomando su motocicleta aquella que le había sido obsequiada y acelero derrapando las llantas alcanzando apenas por poco a los corredores.

Haley iba atrás pero segura de lo que veía, Roman había perdido el control de su coche y había chocado, lo había pasado rápidamente sin prestarle atención, quería alcanzar a su hermano, a su jefe…a Shaw y detenerlo. En un túnel su hermano había perdido el control, había terminado boca abajo, lo vio salir del coche lentamente y el le grito al verla pasar, al verla pasar tan rápido como si no le importara, estaba por alcanzar la camioneta de Hobbs, por alcanzar a Dominic y por alcanzar a aquel hombre que los tenia así en esos momentos.

-¡No lo pierdan de vista!- grito Hobbs entrando a una intersección, Dominic fue golpeado por otro coche causando que se desviara haciendo molestar al policía por aquello pero no podía perder de vista a ese hombre -¡O'Conner!-

-¡Tras de el!- grito la joven rubia, pero lo siguiente que vio fue como su jefe salto de la parte superior disparando al coche quedando sin poder seguirlo…era la esperanza…ella era la única que quedaba…aumento lo mas que pudo la velocidad siguiendo al hombre hacia un piso mas arriba y Shaw se giro al verla, derrapando su _Flip Car_ en una subida golpeando la moto con fuerza junto con su conductora lanzándola de otro piso y diciéndole adiós con su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que pensaba?-

-Era la única manera de atraparlo…- decía la chica siendo vendada de su brazo ante la vista de Hobbs y Riley

-¿Quiere que la saque del caso?-

-No señor…-

-¡Entonces concéntrese y no haga estupideces!- grito de golpe – Lo que la haya distraído no debe quedar en su mente y no debe repetirse…una vida no puedo recuperarla…-

-Si señor…-

-¿Podrá seguir?-

-El medico dijo que si…solo es para esta noche por el dolor…-

-Que así sea…descanse y nos veremos mañana…- Hobbs abandono la habitación de aquel hospital y la chica suspiro mientras la enfermera seguía vendando, había caído sobre ese brazo y le dolería durante un buen tiempo aquello.

-¿La venda se debe mantener?-

-Si señorita…- fu lo único que dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía de manera leve y se alejo mientras ella se quedaba sentada en la camilla de esa habitación –Solo por esta noche si mañana esta mejor se la quitara…- y dejo la habitación.

Hobbs había avisado a Brian tarde, cuando el joven lo supo no dudo en ir junto con Roman pero ya darían las 6 am, entraron a la habitación de manera leve y a escondidas encontrando a la chica estaba recostada en la camilla durmiendo por aquellos medicamentos recetados

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- susurro Brian mientras Roman solo negaba de manera lenta y miraba a la chica en la cama -¿No viste nada raro?- Roman se le quedo mirando y lo señalo -¿Qué?-

-Cuando Han salvo a Gisele…- susurro y los dos miraron a la chica en la camilla –Tu hermana es como tu…-

-Cállate…- Los dos se quedaron en el sillón mas cercano y la vieron despertar alrededor del medio día, la chica les sonrió un poco, pero al ver sus caras solo suspiro

-Oh vamos es el trabajo…-

-Te vas a terminar matando si te distraes de esa manera… Haley…eres mi hermana pero no quiero que por tener cosas en tu cabeza te pueda perder ¿Qué paso?-

-Un error…solo fue eso…Shaw me empujo con su coche en una subida..-

-¿Solo eso? Tu manejas muy bien…-

-Brian por favor…- Brian afirmo y solo llamo a la enfermera que le molesto al ver a los dos hombres ahí, pero no dijo mas. Al día siguiente los tres entraron al edificio encontrando a Tego y Omar que miraban a la joven con la venda en su brazo derecho, la llevaron con ellos y Brian camino hacia Dom entregándole un papel con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Del lugar de donde provino la arma de la bala que tienes en la mano…algo de ser policía aun se me queda e investigo…así podremos dar con Letty rápidamente…- Dom sonrió y miro la dirección y volvió a verle

-¿Cómo esta tu hermana?-

-Bien…solo fue la caída no es nada grave realmente…pero su mente se nublo…ahora nos ayudara a encontrar a Letty…se quedara aquí con Tej Tego y Omar el día de hoy, mañana regresara a ser la de siempre…- Dom afirmo y miro a Roman que intentaba separar a los latinos de su amiga mientras ella negaba, a lo lejos Han y Gisele miraban la escena con una leve sonrisa en los labios

-Roman, Gisele y Han…- los tres le miraron al escuchar sus nombres, al igual que los otros –Vayan e investiguen quien pudo hacer los coches que tiene Shaw y sus seguidores, Brian y yo iremos a buscar otras cosas…Tej busca coches junto con los tres de aquí…-

-Claro que si…- sonrió y miro a la joven rubia que estaba sentada –Querida nos divertiremos…-

* * *

><p><strong>Haley ha salido lastimada por sus propios errores, ahora todo se complica para el equipo de Dom y la propia DSS<br>Hobbs comenzara a ver negro el camino como su cadete lo esta viendo ahora **


	21. Compras

**De nueva cuenta un capitulo mas ~  
><strong>**Haley lleva su brazo con una venda, oh pobre Haley **

* * *

><p><strong>Compras<strong>

Todos se preparaban para salir, Omar platicaba con Haley de su tierra natal y lo mucho que le gustaría estar en la misma sin problema alguno, Tego a su lado afirmaba las cosas, ambos hombres hacían mas tranquilo aquel dolor de llevar un brazo vendado por la caída, hacían…mas ameno estar en el mismo lugar que las personas que tanto quería tirar tras las rejas en momentos…y lo mas importante para ella…lograban distraerla por completo…lograban que sus ojos no viajaran hacia aquel hombre que hizo un lio su cabeza y parte de su corazón.

La _Navistar MXT_ de Hobbs hizo aparición en el lugar todos le miraron y comenzó a explicar que Shaw les llevaba gran ventaja, Dominic volvió a repetir las ordenes dadas y Riley fue con Gisele, Roman y Han, al mismo tiempo que Hobbs miraba partir a Dom y Brian para después chocar mirada con su cadete.

-Veo que esta bien…-

-Si señor…-

-¿Cuándo se reincorpora?-

-Mañana señor…- Hobbs sonrió de manera leve

-Muy bien gente hay una venta de coches en Londres y no debemos perderla…deben arreglarse ahora…- fue la voz de Tej que hizo que los pocos que quedaban le miraban -¿Qué? Vamos muévanse…- Hobbs miro a Haley y esta simplemente levanto los hombros sin saber que decirle a su jefe.

-_Estas imbécil…ella no se puede mover…- _decía Tego mientras señalaba a Haley que negaba _–Así que nada…-_

-Oh por favor no de nuevo…- susurro Tej

-Me quedo con los chicos…ustedes vayan por los autos…-

-Vamos todos…- fue lo que dijo Hobbs y todos afirmaron ante su firme voz

Tego y Omar escoltaban a Haley mientras Tej y Hobbs hablaban de los autos en aquella venta, pidiéndole que no robara ningún coche, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un hombre de saco llego a hablar diciéndoles que eran unos…simples camareros, los latinos comenzaron a reír mientras que Haley les miraba alternadamente.

-Este hombre necesita una lección…-

-_Uh ese pendejo ya no se librara de nosotros pues…-_

_-Dale una lección a ese pendejete Tej…-_

La venta comenzó y los precios comenzaron a ser mencionados, la paleta que había tomado Tej se levantaba ante cada coche que mencionaban sorprendiendo a todos, comprando cada uno de los que llegaban a exhibirse, _"¿En que me vine a meter?"_ fue lo único que pensó Haley al ver como Hobbs afirmaba ante cada compra del mecánico, todo por darle una lección al hombre ingles con los ánimos de Tego y Omar.

Del otro lado de la ciudad Roman y Han miraban como las chicas hablaban con el ultimo hombre de la lista que tenían para saber quien era aquel que había creado el coche que Shaw usaba para cada uno de sus atracos….

-¿Te das cuenta que nos creen el sexo débil?-

-Solo hace su trabajo Roman…-

-¿Solo su trabajo?...Oh…- dijo sonriendo de lado –Entiendo…-

-¿Qué deberías entender?-

-Tienes la mirada…esa llena de brillos y las mariposas volando por ahí…jajaja- Han negó con una sonrisa ante sus ideas –Vamos ya caíste ante eso… ¿Tienen el plan? ¿Boda? ¿Nos invitaras a todos? ¿Piedra grande?-

-¿Te puedes callar?-

-¿Por qué?- decía divertido –Tienes la misma mirada de borrego regañado de Brian cuando me hablo de Mia…la misma de Haley cuando regreso de su viaje en Bali y cuando se fue- rio ante ese recuerdo de su amigo y callo de golpe ante lo que había dicho, Han se le quedo mirando algo sorprendido y Roman solo susurro un _"Ahora lo entiendo" _

-Roman…. ¿Qué dices?-

-Ella…- el grito del hombre les llamo la atención, las chicas habían sometido al hombre del taller que gritaba que diría lo que fuera, pero todo había cambiado de golpe, el hombre las había traicionado, un auto llego…Letty había bajado del coche con otros dos hombres y comenzaron disparar a las mujeres en aquella habitación, Roman y Han corrieron ante su ayuda…no podían dejarlas, no a ellas.

Gisele simplemente logro escuchar el ultimo nombre de aquel hombre lleno de balas en su cuerpo "Braga"….aquel antiguo jefe volvía a su vida. Una persecución se armo Riley siguiendo a Letty, Han y Roman al hombre dentro de poco los había comenzado a golpear sin perdón alguno, los dos luchando codo a codo sin lograr grandes resultados, terminando ellos en el suelo, en otro lado del metro al que habían llegado Letty golpeaba a Riley, pero la ultima perdió de vista a la ex novia de Dominic Toretto.

Haley miraba como los autos eran dejados en aquel lugar, Tego y Omar los miraban de cerca diciendo lo que podrían hacer con ellos dentro de poco, Hobbs miraba como Tej había comprado todo aquello por darle la "lección" al hombre de traje que ahora los trataba de la mejor manera posible, la chica sonrió divertida al ver como su jefe le pedía su camisa y pantalón, mientras que Tej pedía el reloj, el hombre los daba sin poder chistar, Omar a lo lejos se burlaba del tipo mientras que Tego aplaudía por aquello.

Dom y Brian llegaron justo cuando el hombre salía del lugar y el rubio lo señalo mirando como su hermana reía junto con Omar al recordar la cara del recién salido, Tego comento lo que había ocurrido y Dom negó divertido al ver como los dos policías sacaban un lado no muy común en ellos, Brian simplemente agradeció a sus amigos el cuidar a su hermana que abrazo en ese momento y beso su cabello como muestra de cariño.

-Ve a ver los coches ¿es lo importante no es así?- fue la pregunta de la chica ante su mirada y el solo afirmo, Domo encendió el primer coche y todos escucharon el rugir del motor.

Brian se giro mientras miraba llegar a Roman y los demás, Riley iba golpeada cosa que hizo levantar a Haley de su lugar y acercarse con Hobbs hacia la mujer.

-Nos encontramos con la novia de Dominic…es…simplemente encantadora- fue el sarcasmo de ella mientras todos miraban a Han y Roman

-Encontré algo mejor…las cámaras por donde Shaw pasa…se desactivan- fue Tej el que hablo ante la mirada de todos

-Entonces…hay que hacerle una visita a los de seguridad…- Hobbs miro a Riley y la hizo caminar, Haley iba a ir tras de el pero al ver que el hombre le negaba se molesto –Usted se quedara aquí cadete…dijo que mañana…mañana la espero al cien en sus actividades…-

-Pero señor…-

-Cuídese…- dijo y salió con Riley del lugar haciendo que todos miraran a Haley que se alejaba rápidamente y se tiraba a un asiento alejado frente al gran ventanal que había en ese piso

-Hay algo mas importante…- fue la voz de Gisele que hizo que todos le miraran ahora a ella –Braga…- Dominic y Brian le miraron fijamente –Trabaja con Shaw…-

-¿Qué?-

-Todo conduce a Braga…-

-¿Quién es ese?- dijo Roman

-Es mi antiguo jefe- Han miro a Gisele –Sacábamos dinero…-

-¿Y donde podemos ver a ese malnacido?- Tej pregunto cruzando sus brazos

-Esta en una cárcel…en Los Angeles Brian lo metió ahí…-

-Iré…- dijo Brian ganando que todos le miraran –Iré y le sacare la información a Braga-

-¿Estas loco? ¡Te buscan! ¡Una vez que bajes del avión te van a atrapar!- grito Roman de golpe y desesperado -¿Qué eres?-

-_Un pendejo suicida-_ dijeron a coro Tego y Omar

-Es mi deber…yo fui quien condujo a Letty con Braga…debo hacer lo que es correcto- susurro Brian mirando a Dom que no había dicho mas –Déjame hacerlo Dom…-

-En EEUU hay alguien que puede ayudarte a entrar a la cárcel en la cual esta Braga…- hablo Haley sin mirarlos, todos la miraron la joven no se movía del asiento –Simplemente te debes dar a la policía…una extradición… ¿Por qué no decirle a Michael Stasiak que arriesgue todo?-

-Haley…-

-Oh por que… ¿No lo hago yo?- susurro mientras se levantaba

-Vamos…-

-Te contactare con Stasiak…-

Los dos hermanos salieron ante la vista de todos y Roman miro de nuevo a Han recordando lo que había dicho esa tarde, negó con su cabeza y se sentó, todo era un caos, todo aquello no iba a terminar bien y lo sabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Haley por fin cumplira la palabra de meter a Brian tras las rejas...aunque solo sea para sacar información a Braga.<strong>


	22. Elevador

**Un nuevo capitulo mas ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Elevador<strong>

Hobbs había ordenado que vigilaran a todo Londres y Tej con gusto había logrado colarse en las cámaras publicas de la gran ciudad, mientras que Omar y Tego junto con Roman estaban sentados hablando de aquella rubia joven que no estaba esa tarde con ellos, las cosas comenzaban a estar cada vez mas pesadas, Shaw, Braga…Letty y ahora Haley, Roman tomo su cabeza y suspiro ante la mirada de Tej, todos habían visto como Hobbs los dejaba nuevamente solos y el mecánico se acerco con con su silla giratoria a su amigo y a los dos latinos.

-¿Qué pasa viejo? Desde que Hermana O'Conner se fue haz estado mal…- Dom estaba a lo lejos con un coche y Gisele, su voz no se levanto demasiado y Roman le miro

-Viejo… ¿Qué voy a decirle a Haley?- Tej miro a Tego y Omar y ellos negaron con su cabeza

-¿De que hablas?-

-¿Qué le voy a decir?-

-Esta así desde que se fue la rubia- dijo Omar levantando sus hombros –No ha dicho mas que eso…-

-¿De que te enteraste ahora?-

-¿Qué le dirías tu a una joven enamorada? Mas cuando del que se enamoro se va a casar….-

-¿La verdad?- pregunto sin ninguna duda -¿Haley esta enamorada de un viejo y se casara? ¿Qué ocurrió con su prometido?-

_-Ella no tiene ningún prometido hombre…- _

_-Esa mujer esta mas enamorada de un imposible- _

_-Que le meten el balazo seguro si se acerca a el…-_

-Oh carajo…- fue la respuesta de Tej al escuchar a los dos latinos hablar entre ellos en su lengua materna y vio a Roman que levantaba ambas manos como si le dijera un claro _"¿Ahora me entiendes?"_ –Viejo…si lo sabe ella la va a matar…-

-Lo se…-

-Espera….espera… ¿Se van a casar?- pregunto moviendo cabeza negativamente –No tenia entendido eso…¿Cuándo paso? Oh….cuando fueron a investigar, que demonios Haley no sabe nada…-

-Tiene la misma mirada de idiota que tiene su hermano cada que ve a Mia…-

_-No nos han dicho nada…-_

_-Y no lo dirán-_

_-Son secretos…la pobre chica va a deprimirse- _dijo Tego de golpe y Tej y Roman le miraron

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritaron juntos ante la mirada de Dom y Gisele que ahora les miraban a ellos

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Gisele mientras Roman y Tej negaban con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Qué le voy a decir?- dijo Roman nuevamente

-¿Y Por que tu hombre?-

-Es la chica que jamás lastimaría… ¿Entiendes ese punto?-

-Es como tu hermana…entiendo tu punto…la conozco menos que tu y la aprecio no menos ni mas que a Gisele…- Roman sonrió por eso y solo negó, el elevador se abrió nuevamente y los pasos seguros de dos pares de tacones alertaron a todos, Roman se levanto y vio a la joven O'Conner junto con otra mujer que bien conocía, Monica Fuentes estaba frente a el con sus típicos vestidos cortos, con una sonrisa saludo al único que conocía y miro a Haley que sorprendió a Tej por el conjunto que traía, la había visto en Bali con vestidos, pero verla de aquella manera con tacones y pantalones ajustados, era algo que no estaba a punto de aceptar por todo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Roman de golpe al verla

-Solo vine por unas horas…en lo que Brian regresa de LA…es necesario, además vine a dejarle un documento a Hobbs y de paso vine a ver a Haley…- dijo sonriendo mirando a la chica que estaba a su lado y Roman por fin reparo en la chica

-¡¿Por qué vistes así?!- grito de golpe haciendo que Omar y Tego rieran junto con Tej

-Por que si…saldré con Monica a un favor de Hobbs…y era necesario-

-¡No no era necesario! ¡Vea ponerte tu uniforme!- grito causando mas risa en Tej y los latinos, la empujo hacia el elevador ante la risa divertida de Monica, la policía saludo a todos con su mano esperando a que la chica regresara, el elevador se abrió y Han vio como Roman empujaba a Haley hacia dentro y el solo se hizo hacia un lado al verlos de aquella manera.

Camino hacia Dom que miraba todo con una leve sonrisa y después a Tej que se divertía, miro a su amigo y sonrió un poco.

-Encontré la carrera… -

-Perfecto…-

-Hay dos carreras esta noche- fue la voz de Monica que los hizo mirarla –Registramos dos…no solo una…pero si quieren pueden dividirse- rio divertida

-Han encárgate de la que dice…- el camaleón afirmo y miro a los demás –Tego Omar vayan…Gisele quédate esta noche…Roman encárgate de la invitada…debe ser por eso que visten de esa manera…-

-No creo que a la gente le guste ver policías en sus carreras- dijo Haley mientras Roman le miraba mal

-Tenemos que hablar…-

-Si papa…- susurro Haley

-Es en serio Haley…- le miro fijamente y ella solo suspiro afirmando –Vamos…-

Monica sonrió un poco y le indico a la joven chica que la esperaría en el coche, salió por el elevador y cada uno volvió a su mundo, Tej tomo el brazo de Roman y negó pero el solo le dijo que debía hacerlo, tomo a Haley de la mano y la hizo caminar ante la mirada atenta del camaleón y de Tego y Omar. La llevo lo mas lejos que pudo de todos hacia la entrada del elevador mientras presionaba el botón para que subiera el mismo.

-¿Estas enamorada del camaleón?- pregunto en un susurro mirando la puerta gris de metal mientras que Haley le miraba rápidamente sorprendida -¿Te gusta no es así?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por eso…te fuiste Bali sin decir adiós?-

-Roman ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

-Estúpido elevador no sube…- dijo molesto mientras ella sentía su corazón acelerarse ante aquello –Haley…- le llamo aun sin verla –Tu…por eso dejaste eso…-

-No sabes lo que dices…-

-Lo se por que eres igual a Brian, los mismos ojos como cuando hablaba de Mia…esos ojos de cordero enamorado…-

-Roman cállate…-

-Eso solo me da a entender que es verdad…- no la miraba aun y ella solo agacho su cabeza tras de ellos todos seguían en sus actividades, nadie les escuchaba, nadie miraba como ella levantaba lentamente su cabeza hacia Roman que volvía a susurrar su nombre –El…el planea su vida con otra mujer…- presiono sus manos con molestia, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que hacer que su querida amiga abriera los ojos –El esta enamorado de Gisele y se casara con ella…- cuando se giro hacia ella miro como los ojos azules de Haley brillaban…brillaban por las lagrimas que bajarían en cualquier momento –Oh demonios…-

La puerta del elevador se abrió y ella le empujo con fuerza hacia atrás, Roman grito su nombre y todos les miraron, el como el moreno caía al suelo y ella entraba al levador cerrando las puertas rápidamente, Roman golpeo las mismas y corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia, Tego y Omar lo siguieron y Tej tiro lo que había estado haciendo para seguirles ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Gisele a Han que negaba con su cabeza

-No entiendo realmente…seguro le falto al respeto…- mintió a la mujer y le sonrió comiendo un poco de sus frituras, ella le sonrió de vuelta y regreso a su mundo, Han miro de nuevo la puerta del elevador y su mirada solo se volvió un poco mas oscura, había visto como Roman movía sus labios…como la chica le había mirado en un momento mientras su espalda temblaba ligeramente…la chica no había empujado por nada a Roman…Haley había empujado a Roman por que no quería que la viera llorar

-Han…- Dominic le hablo y el simplemente le miro

-Ve a ver lo de la carrera que decía esa policía…ahora-

-Esta bien…- miro a su amigo que afirmaba con cabeza y salió rápidamente del lugar, de alguna manera le debía agradecer a Dominic el haberle facilitado la salida de aquel lugar.

Haley bajo del elevador y paso de largo a Monica que le llamaba insistente, camino a paso mas rápido y salió del edificio ante los gritos de Tego, Omar Tej y Roman que se escuchaban aun mas lejos que los de Monica, la policía paro sus pasos por los tacones y tomo aire, Han a su lado le alcanzaba y ella señalo hacia donde los demás corrían tras la joven policía.

Haley corrió calles mas abajo seguida de los compañeros de su hermano y sintió su mundo moverse, no le importo sentía esa sensación de muerte a su alrededor y un coche freno cerca de ella, una _Range Rover_ negra y con los vidrios polarizados se presentaba frente a ella, a lo lejos Roman le gritaba que esperara, el vidrio se bajo y Jah se mostro ante ella

-Sube…- ella negro rápidamente -¡Sube Haley!-

-¡Haley!- grito Roman y ella abrió la puerta subiendo con aquel hombre que arrancaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Las cosas se están poniendo mas complicadas para Haley de lo que parecen...<br>Tej y los chicos estarán mas cerca y unidos que nunca ¿Que es lo que quiere Jah con Haley? **


	23. Habitación

**Luego de una desaparición como yo solo las se hacer, regreso con el fic, universidad, cambio de casa, enfermedades, todo junto xD, **

**Pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capitulo de esta historia **

**Ningún personaje me pertenece mas que Haley ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación <strong>

Estaba en la camioneta de aquel hombre buscado, aquel compañero de Shaw, sus manos temblaban de cierta manera, no por miedo…no por aquello…si no por intentar no llorar, no llorar de vergüenza, de miedo y sobre todo…ilusiones que sabia desde un inicio que estarían rotas…

-¿Qué hace la vergüenza de la policía americana aquí?- fue la voz de Jah que la hizo despertar y mirarlo, se había estacionado en un estacionamiento de un centro departamental en Londres.

-Debes saberlo mejor que nadie…sobre todo…Shaw ¿No es así?-

-Claro…estas con Hobbs y el famoso Dominic Toretto para atraparnos ¿No es emocionante?- sonrió divertido mientras ella negaba –Tu te negaste en su momento… ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo aun mis motivos…y sigo sin aceptar nada…-

-Respetare tu decisión O'Conner…por que…eres la mujer que se atrevió a ir por su propia sangre en venganza…¿Iras a la carrera de esta noche no es así?-

-Jah…no se que es lo que planees teniéndome aquí…pero no es bueno para ti…-

-Solo intentaba ser ese viejo compañero que una vez fui en Japón…- sonrió de lado mientras ella negaba –El que se burlo y ahora solo te invito a algo divertido…- la vio bajar de la camioneta y el bajo de nuevo el vidrio –Nos veremos en la guerra entonces…-

-No somos nada Jah…ni conocidos…entiéndelo dije no…-

Jah levanto los hombros de manera indiferente y se coloco sus lentes oscuros encendiendo la camioneta y saliendo de ahí, dejando a la joven en aquel lugar solitario, Haley suspiro y vio sus manos…de nuevo temblaban, temblaban de tanto que cargaba y guardaba con ella en esos momentos, las luces de un coche la cegaron y cubrió sus ojos de golpe, el coche se acerco hasta estar unos centímetros cerca de ella y apago el motor, aun sin poder ver quien era escucho como abría la puerta del coche y se acercaba la persona, no traía su arma, estaba indefensa…no…no del todo si lo golpeaba y usaba lo que Hobbs le había enseñado, iba a lanzar el primer golpe cuando bajo sus manos y se congelo en su lugar, Han le miraba fijamente y de nuevo una punzada en su corazón se hizo presente.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a ese hombre?- susurro mirándola fijamente mientras ella solo negaba -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-No te interesa…-

-¡Me interesa!-

-¡Por que te puedo dar información! ¡Solo por eso! ¡Si no tuviera nada de información ni me mirarías!- grito de golpe mientras el le miraba –Por eso solo fuiste a ese viaje conmigo en Bali…- susurro con desprecio –Jah era mi antiguo compañero en Tokio…hace tiempo me llamo y me invito a estar con Shaw aun sin saber que era algo de esto… ¿Feliz? ¿Oh ahora vas a creer que te miento como tu novia lo cree?-

-Yo te creo a ti…y por eso no diré nada…como tampoco dije que eras del FBI…- ella callo y solo miro hacia otro lado, sus manos seguían temblando y el estaba frente a ella haciendo mas terrible su mundo -¿Qué te dijo Roman?...Haley…-

-Nada que te interese…-

-Nada como para empujarlo y hacer que te persigan…-

-¿Amas a tu novia Gisele?-

-No es mi novia…-

-No la niegues Han…- susurro mirándole por fin de nuevo –No la niegues por favor…-

-Es…una mujer que me acompaña…que esta a mi lado…pero no tiene un titulo-

-Es a quien la vas a hacer tu mujer…- susurro y sonrió -¿Por qué te reclamo?- le pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su propia mejilla dándose cuenta que las lagrimas que había intentado retener ya estaban bajando por sus mejillas, fue cuando Han suspiro y supo que Roman había dicho todo aquello…y fue cuando entendió cuando le dijo todo a el en el taller mecánico que habían investigado.

-Es un idiota…- susurro para si mismo, su mente era un caos y tomo del cuello a la joven rubia y la atrajo hacia el besándole, sintiendo como la misma se sorprendía y estremecía ante ese contacto no esperado –Deja de llorar…- le pidió cuando dejo de besarla –No llores…- Haley presiono la camisa del camaleón y no dijo mas, sus manos seguían temblando y Han lo noto, la abrazo con fuerza y la volvió a besar, el estaba confundido…tan confundido por primera vez en su vida que no sabia que hacer realmente…

Amaba a Gisele…la tenia a su lado…era como el, le entendía y sobre todo estaba a su lado recorriendo el mundo y era su igual…en cambio Haley era todo lo opuesto, una policía que lo intentaba meter en la cárcel, la que mintió a su hermano y jefe por sus motivos propios, era todo lo que el no era, pero la amaba también…o eso era lo que creía, pero solo sabia que tenerla en sus brazos le comenzaba a dar cuenta de que se sentía casi completo…

Haley abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba viviendo provisionalmente en Londres, la DSS lo había rentado como otro a Hobbs en lo que conseguían que aquel de nombre Shaw fuera atrapado, tras de ella Han cerraba la puerta y la miraba caminar hacia la cama y caer a la misma sin siquiera mirarle, el reloj marcaba las 9 p.m. y eso significaba que todos debían estar divididos para vigilar ambas carreras que se darían esa noche, el camaleón camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, ninguno quería hacerlo, no después de que todo el camino había estado en completo silencio.

-Me vestiré para la carrera que debo vigilar…- susurro Haley y se levanto de la cama pero su mano fue tomada por Han, no se movió no quería ver a ese hombre a los ojos y caer derribada ante sus ojos negros, ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Monica se lo había advertido….

Han la jalo hacia el dejándola justo entre sus piernas, no la miraba solo acariciaba la mano que sostenía con cuidado, recargo su cabeza en el estomago de ella llevando su otra mano a la cintura de la joven, la sentía temblar, sentía como en cualquier momento se alejaría de el y no quiso eso, cerro los ojos con fuerza y presiono sus manos en la piel de ella logrando escuchar un quejido de su boca, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y la jalo mas hacia el subiendo sus manos por su brazo y espalda, Haley sentía que todo aquello era un simple juego de su mente, sus manos temblaban por tanta confusión, lo veía recargado en su estomago acariciándola y sus propias manos se movieron hacia el cabello del camaleón, hacia su cuello y hacia sus mejillas.

Haley levanto el rostro de Han y levanto sus propias piernas sentándose sobre aquel hombre, su corazón latía como un demente al mismo tiempo que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, cuando sus ojos se encontraron y luchaban contra ellos y sus demonios internos, Han termino de subir sus manos hasta el cuello de Haley y la jalo hacia el besándola con desespero, la jalo hacia la cama y la giro para quedar sobre ella, fue cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquello no tendría solución, de que era inevitable…la ropa comenzó a ser de mas, un simple estorbo y Han disfruto de deshacerse de la misma mientras besaba el cuello blanco de la mujer que estaba bajo de el suspirando.

Haley tembló aun mas cuando sintió a ese hombre por completo, suspiro con mayor razón y emoción sobre su oído escuchando en el suyo propio los jadeos de el, escuchando como le llamaba de una dulce manera, como besaba su cuello con cuidado y acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, ella solo quería disfrutar de aquel camaleón por primera y una ultima vez…por que sentía que después de ese momento Gisele se lo llevaría por completo…

Abrió los ojos cuando el reloj marcaba la 1 a.m y su celular sonaba, se encontró sola en la cama y suspiro, se sentó y miro sus manos que lentamente temblaban de nuevo…de nuevo al sentirse sola después de aquel momento, la puerta del baño se abrió haciendo que saltara en su lugar y vio a Han que le miraba desde el marco.

-Será mejor que nos arreglemos para ir a la carrera…llegaremos tarde…- Haley le miro aun sin creer que siguiera a su lado, lo vio caminar hacia ella alejando mechones de su rostro, acercando sus labios a los de ella para besarlos con delicadeza –Vamos a bañarnos…- susurro y Haley solo sonrió para ella misma por aquello, solo quería disfrutar un poco mas…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok luego de releer el capitulo me di cuenta de que Haley a veces es medio masoquista con ella misma, o mas bien conformista...no es la vengativa..que juraba que era, tsk pobre Haley...todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. xD<strong>


	24. Cariño

**Haley se a encariñado demasiado con los dos latinos y Tej...y ellos con ella eso se refleja en este capitulo y en que guardaran su secreto con mucho cariño...  
><strong>

**Tal vez para el siguiente cap las cosas sigan su rumbo y la rubia tenga que decidir!  
>Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad mas que Haley <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cariño <strong>

Rico grito el nombre de Haley y agito su mano al verla bajar de la motocicleta, Tego a su lado sonrió junto con Tej los tres hombres le esperaban en esa carrera y silbaron al ver a la mujer que llevaba un short de cuero que marcaba mas la curva de su espalda baja, una blusa blanca con un gran escote y unos botines con gran tacón, Tej volvió a silbar al verla caminar hacia ellos con su cabello rubio suelto y viendo como les miraba divertida y negaba al escuchar los comentarios de aquellos dos latinos.

_-Pero si lo que esta chica quiere es que a Roman le de un infarto- _

_-¡Cállate pendejo que esta mas chula que otros días!- _

Tej rio con ganas al escuchar los comentarios su reloj marcaba las 3:30 am y Brian le había dicho que si para las 4 am no llegaba le avisara, ya no era necesario, la chica se acerco a saludarles y simplemente negó al ver como los dos latinos seguían estando a su lado, Haley se giro a verlo y le saludo con su mano.

-¿Y Roman?-

-Ese se fue con Han a una carrera ya deben estar por regresar…yo por otro lado preciosa…- Tej levanto un buen fajo de billetes y vio como la mujer negaba divertida –Cobro las apuestas…- coches derrapando se escucharon a lo lejos y Tej comenzó a gritar para cobrar las apuestas, los coches llegaron y de los mismos bajaron Roman y Han junto con otros dos, habían ganado y comenzaban a cobrar el premio, la joven O'Conner se acerco al coche de Roman y se recargo en el mirando a su dueño que al verla se sorprendió

-¡Haley!- exclamo emocionado al verla, la abrazo de nuevo y susurro un lo siento que ella solo entendió -¿Dónde estabas enana?-

-Tomando un baño y arreglándome para venir…- Roman negó y le miro nuevamente –No me digas nada…-

-Si tu hermano te viera le daría un infarto…-

-Que va el no me puede decir nada…lo sabemos soy grande…-

-Para el ni para mi dejaras de ser nuestra enana que siempre cuidaremos…- sonrió el chico mientras Haley rodeaba el cuello del hombre con sus brazos mirándole fijamente, Roman solo sonrió divertido y coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia -¿Algo paso para que la policía este tan cariñosa y animada?-

-Algo que no me creerías y que me costara la cabeza…- susurro mientras sus ojos paraban en los negros de Han que le miraba fijamente, el le había dejado después del baño y no había visto como se presentaría en la carrera

Roman le miro y abrió la boca mientras entendía rápidamente todo aquello y miro a Tej y luego a los latinos, su mirada regreso a Haley y paro en Han que solo le miro sonriendo de lado para terminar en Haley nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo paso?!-

-No grites quieres…fue después de que me fui con Jah…-

-¿Conoces a ese imbécil?-

-Trabajaba conmigo en Japón, no se por que subí a su camioneta lo siento no lo volveré hacer pero…me sentía muy mal con lo que me comentaste…-

-Haley…- Roman susurro aun sin separarse de ella –Te acostaste con el camaleón con el novio de Gisele…la loca psicópata que te puede disparar directo en tu frente ¿Estas consiente de eso?-

-Como nunca…papá Roman tranquilo…solo se que…no seré lo mas seguro y estable para el…- susurro al momento de ver como Han se acercaba a ellos –Ahora solo cállate y dediquemos esto a terminar lo que debemos hacer…-

-Mmm…-

-¡Cobrado!- grito Tej con el dinero y miro a Roman junto con Haley -¿Qué la haces agarrando así?-

-Se aprovecha de ella- susurro Tego divertido –Como sabe que jamás Haley le hará caso…- Roman le enseño su dedo medio mientras Haley reía junto con Tej

-Que va amigo…Haley solo te mirara si tienes los ojos rasgados y eres un investigador nato…que saca la información de quien sabe donde…- Han los miro sorprendidos y fue el turno de reír de Roman y de Tej

Haley negó llevando sus manos a su cabeza y Han la miro, ella levanto los hombros sin saber que decirle, esos hombres se molestaban con ganas y diversión, pero sabían que jamás le dirían a Gisele, no aquello, no para que fuera contra la hermana de Brian, no ahora que la querían como una de ellos y como si fuera su pequeña hermana de ellos en especifico.

-Yo no les dije nada…- susurro Haley a su lado llevando sus manos a la espalda, tomando esa pose tan característica en la soldado y en su jefe

Han le miro, miro como vestía, como había sonreído ante las bromas de aquellos hombres y miro con molestia a los hombres que se acercaban a ella, pero volvió a sonreír al ve como Roman, Rico y Tego alejaban a los mismos, un nuevo reto llego y Roman lo tomo gritando un "mírame" a Haley que solo afirmo y se recargo en el coche de Han al momento que la carrera daba inicio.

-¿Qué debes buscar en esta carrera?- pregunto el camaleón y ella le miro

-Si veo a Jah o algún otro del equipo de Shaw que los rete…si es así intentar seguirlos para saber donde están…-

-Algo peligroso para ti…-

-Soy fuerte…- le dijo mirándolo y observo su rostro -¿Por qué me mira tanto el camaleón?-

-Por….nada en especial…-

Roman volvió a ganar y Tej feliz cobro el pago, las carreras terminaron tan pronto como la policía llego, Haley subió a su motocicleta y fue seguida por los chicos, todos detuvieron sus transportes justo antes del puente de Londres, bajaron y vieron a la chica que caminaba hacia ellos a un lado del rio Támesis, Rico y Tego caminaron para encontrar una tienda cercana y comprar cervezas, mientras los demás solo comenzaban a hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es lo que te atrae de una mujer?- pregunto Roman a Tej mientras el negaba con una sonrisa

-Que machista te escuchas…-

-Oh vamos hermosa…sabes que no es por ti…- rio Roman mientras Han les miraba –Además…deben estar tranquilos de mi no saldrá que ustedes dos están en algo…no quiero que esa loca te de un balazo en la cabeza…-

-Roman…- le reclamo Haley mientras negaba

-Tranquila…nosotros no diremos nada….- sonrió Tej –Y mucho menos aquellos latinos…tu eres como una hermana para nosotros ¿Qué no lo notas?- ella afirmo con una leve sonrisa y les agradeció en silencio, Han le miro y ella solo llevo varios mechones de cabello tras su oreja al sentirse observada por el camaleón, con pasos lentos se acerco mientras Tej y Roman les miraban con poco disimulo

-¿Seguirás con Gisele?-

-No arruines tu noche…- le respondió Han mientras ella le miraba

-Lo tomare como un si…- suspiro y se coloco a su lado recargándose en el coche del hombre -¿a dónde irán cuando todo esto termine?-

-¿Tu a donde iras?- pregunto Han mirándola

-Tokio…regresare a mi trabajo…-

-Haley…- Roman le miro y ella solo lo observo –Iremos por aquellos y las cervezas grita si me necesitas…que no lo creo necesario…-

-Esta bien…- Roman y Tej se alejaron mientras ella les miraba desaparecer a lo lejos

-Tokio es interesante…- fue la voz de Han que la hizo mirarlo y ver esa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que el tomaba su rostro y besándola.

¿Qué podía hacer Haley contra Gisele? ¿Qué iba a hacer en el momento en que Han la eligiera a ella por sobre todas la cosas? Simplemente continuar y guardar todo ese amor y cariño en el fondo de si misma…se estaba destruyendo aunque no lo pareciera…oh podía encerrarla en la cárcel…aunque Han la odiaría y todos los demás también…

* * *

><p><strong>Gisele es algo que Han no dejara y todos lo sabemos ¿Que hará Haley? Tej y los demás dijeron que guardaran el secreto pero eso...no será suficiente. Ademas se acerca el encuentro con Shaw...<br>¡No se si dejar a Gisele viva! ; 0 ;  
>Si Letty pudo sobrevivir a un accidente taaan similar al de Han en el F&amp;F Tokyo Driff ¿Por que Gisele y el no pueden hacerlo? Bueno Gisele lo veo difícil por lo del avión pero no quiero ser cruel xD<strong>


End file.
